Don't Tell My Heart
by Bimadabomi
Summary: Someone else's mistake affects many lives. ChandlerMonica. Complete.
1. Happy Birthday to You

**Don't Tell My Heart**  
Chapter 1: Happy Birthday to You  


  
[Okay, I know I don't need another series now. I have two others going on, but one is not CnM, and one is not going so well, and not being so well received, so I'm not gonna worry about getting other parts done (or posting them). If I were my best friend, I wouldn't be able to leave things like that unfinished, but I'm not her! Well, this fic is something I just (and I literally mean _just_, while I was writing Lucky Stars 3) got the idea for. Hope you find it interesting. I haven't really read anything like this before, so I hope it's somewhat original. Read and Review if you please!]  
  
Mommy, the pancakes are shaped like snowflakes! Three-year-old Autumn, just two days shy of four, squealed when she saw the pancakes on the breakfast table that morning.  
  
Yeah, they are, Monica told her daughter. Thought you might like that.  
  
Uncle Joey would like that! Autumn said, sitting down on a chair at the table and drinking from her glass of milk.  
  
He sure would, Monica agreed. Where's Daddy?  
  
I don't know, but the longer he takes to get here, the more snowflakes for us! Autumn said.   
  
How many do you want? she asked her daughter who now had a milk mustache on her upper lip.  
  
she replied matter of factly.  
  
Six? How about you start with two and then we'll see, Monica said, putting two pancakes on her plastic plate.  
  
Then why you even ask? she asked with a smile.  
  
  
Daddy, why do you go to work? Autumn asked later that morning, as she watched her father straighten his tie in the mirror in the hallway.  
  
Because I have to, he told her.  
  
But why? she asked.   
  
Mommy goes to work, too, ya know.  
  
Yeah, but she likes it.  
  
I like it, too, sometimes, I guess, maybe, he told her.  
  
You do? she asked, surprised.   
  
Well, not really, he gave in.  
  
So why do you work if you don't like it?  
  
You know how you want that new Barbie with the matching car? he asked her.  
  
Yeah, that's real cool! She can even open the door to the car! You don't have to put her in through the top like in that other junky car Aunt Phoebe gave me.  
  
Right, and before we get off topic, Chandler said with a laugh, If I didn't go to work we wouldn't have money to buy things like that.  
  
You get money at work? she asked.  
  
They give me money _for_ going to work, he told her.   
  
she asked. Can I go to work? Then I could buy it myself!  
  
That's a nice idea, but wait about twelve years.  
  
For what?  
  
Never mind, Autumn, he said. I gotta go, I'm gonna be late. And if I'm late, I don't get paid as much, he kissed her on the head. I'll see you later. I love you.  
  
I love you too, Daddy, she said as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
  
Daddy, I can't sleep, Autumn whined the next night when Chandler came into her room to give her a goodnight kiss.  
  
I wonder why that could be? he teased her.  
  
Daddy, when I wake up, will I be four?  
  
he said. You were born at 1:22 in the afternoon. So tomorrow afternoon at 1:22, you'll _officially_ be four.  
  
So I have to go to sleep, wake up, and _still_ wait longer? she whined.  
  
Well, technically, yes, but when you wake up it _will_ be your birthday, he told her.   
  
But I can't sleep!  
  
Just close your eyes and try, he said. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you wake up and the sooner it will be your birthday, he said, kissing her on the forehead. Now get to sleep, sleepy girl. You're tired, I can tell. He switched off the light next to her bed and closed the door behind him when he left her room.  
  
  
Did she get to sleep yet? Monica asked when she saw Chandler come out of Autumn's room.   
  
No, but she's getting there. She's tired, I can see it, she'll be out soon.  
  
I can't believe she's gonna be four, Monica said. I mean, the jump from three to four seems to big.  
  
I know, he agreed. It still seems like yesterday she was a little tiny baby we didn't know what to do with.  
  
So when do we tell her about the next little tiny baby we won't know what to do with?  
  
Soon. Just not tomorrow, Chandler said. I don't know how she's gonna react, and we don't want to ruin her birthday.  
  
Especially since she's looking so forward to it, Monica added. She really thinks she's gonna get that Barbie and her matching car.  
  
Well, she is, isn't she? Chandler teased.  
  
Well, yeah, but she doesn't know that, Monica said. Unless she's found the hiding spot.  
  
Mon, the way you hide presents there is no way she found them. Remember how long it took Rachel and Phoebe to find out where you hid Christmas gifts at the apartment?  
  
Monica chuckled. Yeah. And you. Don't try to get out of it, mister.  
  
I've told you a hundred times, I was making them put them back!  
  
I know, Monica said with a smile. I know.  
  
  
Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Autumn squealed as she jumped onto their bed that morning. Wake up, it's my birthday!  
  
Autumn, the sun is barely up, Chandler said.  
  
It's five-thirty in the morning, Monica added.  
  
So? You just said, it's _morning,_ she pointed out. Monica looked at Chandler and he shrugged.   
  
Sweetie, just sleep for a while longer, Chandler said. Otherwise you're gonna be way too tired all day.  
  
But Daddy, she whined. I won't be able to get back to sleep now!  
  
Here, c'mere, he said, pulling her under the covers between he and Monica. Just close your eyes and rest, he said. Mommy and Daddy are still tired, he added.  
  
You and Mommy are always tired, she said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Monica said. Caught rubbing your eyes. You're tired to, and you know it.  
  
Yeah, but Mommy, it's my _birthday, _ she tried to justify with a yawn.  
  
And a yawn, too! Monica joked.   
  
Okay, okay, fine, Mommy, you win, Autumn said. I'll sleep, she added as she closed her eyes.  
  
  
So what, now she's not gonna wake up? Chandler asked. He and Monica were awake and dressed, and watching Autumn still sleep in the middle of their bed. It's already eleven-thirty, he said.  
  
She was tired. I bet she didn't sleep well all night, Monica said. I'll go make breakfast, she added.   
  
Isn't she supposed to get to pick?  
  
Yeah, but we all know what she'd pick, don't we?  
  
Chocolate chip waffles? Chandler said with a smile.  
  
Monica said with a wink. And if she ever wakes up, they'll be ready.  
  
~~~  
See Mommy, you made me go back to sleep and I wasted so much time! Autumn said, coming downstairs.  
  
Well I didn't know you were gonna turn into Sleeping Beauty, Monica joked. Besides, breakfast is ready now, no waiting!  
  
Chocolate chip waffles?  
  
Chocolate chip waffles! Monica said. She put a plate down in front of Autumn. Happy Birthday, she added, kissing her on the head.  
  
Thanks, Mommy.  
  
I can't believe you're gonna be four today! she said. My little baby is not a baby anymore!  
  
she said. I might even get a job soon so I can get money!   
  
Really, huh? Monica laughed. Where at?  
  
Where at what?  
  
Where are you gonna get a job at?  
  
Oh. Maybe Toys R Us.  
  
Sounds like a plan, Monica said. The phone rang, and she went over to it and grabbed it on the second ring. she asked.  
  
Hello, do I have the Bing residence? a woman asked.  
  
Yes, yes you do, Monica said.   
  
Are you, would you be Monica?  
  
Ummm, yeah, I am. Who's this?  
  
Oh, right, sorry! the woman said. I'm Allison Williams, she said. And, I need to talk, well, meet, with you and your husband.  
  
I'm sorry, Monica said.   
  
It's really not the kind of thing I would like to tell you over the phone. I mean, I will if you don't want to meet with a stranger who says she needs to talk to you, which I understand, but I would really rather tell you in person.  
  
What is this in regards to?  
  
Let's just say...Beth Israel Hospital.  
  
The hospital? Monica asked.   
  
Yeah. I mean, in some way. I just, I really must talk to you and your husband. I have your address here in the phone book, I can stop by anytime at your convenience.  
  
Okay, well, you want to stop by sometime today? Monica asked, figuring that everyone would be over for Autumn's party, what was one more?  
  
On your daughter's birthday? she asked. Monica made a face. How did she know that?  
  
How did you....  
  
Sorry, it will all be explained later. But really, today?  
  
Yeah, if you can....  
  
Well, I don't know if I can make it. My mother is taking my daughter to the zoo, so maybe then.....  
  
Well, we'll be here if you want to stop by, Monica said.  
  
Okay. And tell her happy birthday, Allison said before hanging up.   
  
Monica looked at the phone strangely for a minute. What had that all been about? She couldn't help but hope this Allison woman would come by that day. Her curiosity was killing her.   
  
  
Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, Dear Autumn, Happy Birthday to you! everyone sang as Monica carried out the cake with four candles shaped like crayons on top of it, along with a big number four.   
  
Make a wish! Phoebe said. The party was mostly just family; Ross, Rachel, Emma, Ben, Joey, Phoebe, and Monica's parents. Autumn had a few friends from day care who were there, too, but only two other girls and a little boy.   
  
I know to make a wish! Autumn giggled. She tried as hard as she could to blow out all the candles, but only got one.   
  
everyone said. She tried again and didn't even get any this time.  
  
C'mon, where's all that hot air? Ross asked.   
  
Daddy, you couldn't blow out your candles on your birthday, either! Emma protested.  
  
Yeah, but Emma, that's because he has like, forty candles, Rachel said with a smile. Ross glared at her. Emma laughed.  
  
Come on, Autumn, get the candles this time! Joey encouraged her. She tried again, but didn't get anymore.   
  
everyone exclaimed again.   
  
I give up! Autumn said. She grabbed a paper plate from the table and used it to make a breeze to blow out the candles. The last three went out.  
  
everyone cheered.   
  
Okay, now who wants cake? Chandler asked.  
  
Emma screeched. Everyone turned to her and laughed.  
  
So, everyone but Emma for cake? he asked.  
  
Uncle Chandler! she laughed.   
  
he asked. He took the knife to the cake and cut a slice. He put it on a paper plate and handed it to Autumn, and took the bit of frosting that was on his hand and put it on her nose.  
  
She's so adorable, Rachel said to Monica. But you know, I always thought that your little girl would look just like you, and she doesn't, really, she said.  
  
I know, Monica said. But she doesn't really look like Chandler, either.  
  
She'll probably look more like you when she gets older. I didn't look like either of my parents when I was little, but now I look so much like my mom, she thought about that. And Emma doesn't really look much like either of us, either.  
  
I can see Ross in her, Monica said. Her conversation was cut short, however, by Emma and Autumn demanding ice-cream. Duty calls, Monica said, patting Rachel on the shoulder before going to get ice-cream.  
  
~*~*~  
Monica was putting the cake and ice-cream plates in the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
Who could that be? she wondered. She had already forgotten about Allison. She looked out the peephole and shrugged, but opened the door anyway.  
  
Monica Bing? the woman asked, and she instantly recognized the voice from the phone call earlier.  
  
Allison Williams? she asked.  
  
Yes, that's, that's me, she said, extending her hand for Monica to shake. Nice to meet you. Is your husband here?  
  
Yeah, hold on, she said to Allison. she called into the living room where she knew he was playing with Autumn and her new toys.   
  
Can you come in here, please? she asked. He appeared a minute later.  
  
What's up? he asked.  
  
This is Allison Williams, Monica said. Allison and Chandler shook hands.  
  
She wants to talk to us about something, Monica added. She looked to Allison. Please, come in.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Bing, I'd like to thank you for agreeing to let me talk to you, she said. I know I would be hesitant about letting a stranger into my home.  
  
Well, what you had to say seemed serious, Monica said. She led her to the living room. Have a seat.  
  
Thank you, Allison said, sitting on the couch. I guess I better begin, huh? Okay, well, today, I knew it was your daughter's birthday. Because it's my daughter's birthday as well.  
  
Chandler asked. Happy birthday to her. How old is she?  
  
Allison said.  
  
Really? Our daughter is four, too.  
  
I know, Allison said. And she's living with me.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Okay, so who got what's going on? Who didn't? The correct answer will be revealed in the next part, so keep a look out for part two!  
  
Happy belated Valentine's Day, and Happy President's Day! (No school, woo hoo!)  



	2. Footprints

Don't Tell My Heart  
Chapter 2: Footprints  


  
[Wow, look how fast I got this part out? I mean, look how _quickly_ I got this part out! So, yeah. In this part all will be revealed- aren't you excited? I know you are. Let me know what ya think. It may be a while for the next part. I'll be at school and busy during the week, but maybe the weekend! And Lucky Stars 3 should be out soon!]  
  
Monica asked, confused. Sorry, I just don't think I'm getting what you're trying to say...  
  
Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll be more clear, Allison said. Well, let me start at the beginning. My husband and I recently separated, and divorced.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, Monica interrupted.  
  
Thank you, but it's okay, it really is for the best, she said. Anyway, he let me have custody of the kids, we have three, she said. But in order for him to pay child support they needed proof of paternity for all of them. So I took the kids in, had the tests done, rather simple, actually, and didn't think twice about it until we went to court, she said. Then, that's where I found out.  
  
Found out what? Chandler prompted.   
  
Well, they said that he had to pay child support for two of our kids. I was confused, because we had three. I thought maybe they goofed up, or you know, something like that. But before I had a chance to talk to them, they told me that he couldn't pay child support on our third child, because she wasn't his, she sighed. Then the judge asked me to come up to the bench, where he told me that there was only a 23.9% chance that he was the father; and only a 38.2% chance that I was the mother.  
  
Wait, so they were saying you weren't her mother? How did that work? Chandler asked.   
  
I asked the same thing. I was thinking they had gotten the results mixed up or something, she said. You know, someone else's DNA was tested to see if we were that person's parents, she said. So I ordered another test. They called me three days later and the results were the same.  
  
So what happened? Monica asked, confused as to what this had to do with them. She had said something about the hospital over the phone. Maybe she wanted to know if they had had similar mix-ups or problems with this hospital?  
  
Well, I was told that I should talk to the hospital where she was born. I was very upset, at this point. Because basically what everyone was telling me had happened was that I got the wrong baby when I left the hospital, she said. I mean, that turns your whole world upside down.  
  
So you talked to the hospital? Chandler asked, suddenly afraid of where this was going.   
  
she said. They said that right after every baby's birth, you know, when they wipe them down and siphon them out, they take their footprint digitally. You know, like you do with your thumb at the DMV, she said. So they said that if they could digitally take my daughter's current footprint, then they could see if that matched the one from when she was born. So I took her to the hospital the next day and had it done, she looked down. It didn't match, she swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. So they said they could search through the computer to see who it did match. And..... she trailed off. And your name came up, she said in a whisper.   
  
Monica asked, her stomach tying in knots. What do you mean our name came up?  
  
My daughter, her footprints, they match the footprints that were taken of your daughter just minutes after her birth.  
  
Are you trying to tell me that our daughter is not ours? Monica asked. That she was switched at birth?  
  
I'm sorry, Allison said. I'm so sorry. I know the feeling in your stomach right now, she said. I still feel it. And I debated over and over whether or not I should tell you and come to you, or just live with it as my own secret. But I didn't think it was fair to either of you, or me, or the girls, to not know.  
  
Are you sure? Chandler asked. Are you sure that it's us?  
  
The hospital seems to be, she said. Although how much can we trust them?  
  
This has to be a mistake, Monica said, fighting back tears. Our daughter is OUR daughter.  
  
The hospital said they would talk to you and your husband, she said. Maybe I shouldn't have even told you guys, Allison said, instantly regretting her decision.   
  
No, no, we would need to know, Monica said. I just, I can't believe it.  
  
Are you _sure_? Chandler asked again. Allison just nodded sadly.  
  
And now that I meet you two, I know it's true, she said. Now I see who Schuyler looks like. Monica studied Allison for a minute, then turned away, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
And now I see who Autumn looks like, too, she sobbed.  
  
She looks like me? Allison asked sadly.  
Monica said. Very much so.  
  
Well, what do we do about this? Chandler asked. Monica closed her eyes. She was afraid that Allison was going to ask to switch the children.  
  
Allison said. I mean, I'm not suggesting that we switch them! she added. God, no. I love Schuyler and whether or not she's actually my biological daughter won't change that, she said. I just thought you should know.  
  
What about the hospital? Monica asked. Can't we sue them or something?  
  
Most likely, yes, Allison said. Although then all this might become publicized.  
  
But they owe us something, Chandler said.   
  
They do, Allison agreed. If you two want to take action against them, I'm with you. If you don't, I'm with you, too.  
  
We'll just need to think about it, Monica said, wiping tears from her cheeks.  
  
Allison said. I guess I should be going, she added. She handed them a business card. My phone number and e-mail are on there, she said.  
  
Thank you for coming, Monica said.  
  
Allison said. And I really am sorry all this happened. I'd like you to meet Schuyler, she added.  
  
Oh, I don't know, she said. That might make it worse.  
  
Well, if you decide you do, she pointed at the business card, then slipped out the door.  
  
Monica looked to Chandler, who just looked back at her.  
  
Do you think this is true? she asked him.  
  
Did you not see that woman's face? Chandler asked. That's Autumn's face.  
  
Oh, God! Monica moaned. Maybe this is just one really bad dream, she said. I mean, this kind of stuff isn't supposed to happen in real life.  
  
You remember the day Autumn was born? Chandler asked. And when you held her for the first time?  
  
Monica said.  
  
And then later when they brought her back to you you said you thought she had had more hair before?  
  
Monica said. I guess she really did, huh?  
  
Life is cruel, he said.   
  
I don't know what to do now, Monica said. I mean, if we meet Schuyler, then we're gonna see how she looks like us and how she's really supposed to be ours, and then it will make this real. If we don't, we can keep on pretending.  
  
No we can't, he said. We know now. We know that _biologically_, Autumn isn't ours. But she's still ours, and always will be. But if we don't meet Schuyler just once, we're gonna wonder forever, and that's not fair to Autumn. Maybe this way we get closure.  
  
I guess, Monica mumbled.  
  
Autumn called. Aren't you coming back to play with me? Chandler smiled.   
  
I'll be right there, he called to her. Monica looked at him. I still can't believe it, he said before leaving the room to join Autumn and her birthday toys.  
  
Monica peeked into Autumn's room to make sure she was covered up and asleep, but she found Chandler already there. He was watching her sleep, her hair tousled around her head, and her stuffed bunny clutched in her arms.  
  
Monica said when she appeared in the room.  
  
he replied.  
  
What are you thinking about? she asked, although she knew the answer.  
  
The same thing you're thinking about, he told her. She kissed sleeping Autumn on the cheek and straightened up the covers around her.   
  
Well, how could I think about anything else? she wondered.  
  
What do we do now, Mon? Do we just keep on living like this? Do we take action against the hospital? Do we meet Schuyler?  
  
I honestly don't know if I could handle meeting Schuyler, she said. That really will just make it harder, she thought about that. But not meeting her would be awfully hard, too.  
  
We have a while to think about it.  
  
I can't believe this happened to us. I mean, this kind of thing is the makings for a movie or something you read about in a magazine, or something that some fan of a TV show applies to that show and posts on the internet, (*wink wink*) she said.  
  
I wonder how it happened, Chandler thought. I mean, didn't they put a hospital bracelet on her right after she was born?  
  
I really don't know, Monica said. I was drugged and tired and crying, she remembered. Y'know, I say tomorrow we check this out for ourselves. We're just taking Allison's word for it. Maybe she's some crazy mental patient. Or maybe we're on a TV show.  
  
As much as I'd like that to be true, he said, rising from beside his daughter's bed, I don't think it is.  
  
*~*~*  
Hi, yes, I'm Monica Bing, Monica said into the phone. She was speaking with a representative from Beth Israel Hospital.   
  
Hi, Mrs. Bing, what may we do for you?  
  
Well, four years ago I gave birth in your hospital, she said. And now we have reason to believe that we were given the wrong baby when we left your facility.  
  
I'm looking your records up, and it says that you're the mother to Autumn Marie Bing, is that correct?  
  
Monica said. But what I want to know is if the Autumn I have now is really the Autumn I gave birth to.  
  
The only way we can check that is by taking her footprint, the man said.  
Well, can I bring her in to do that?  
  
he said. Anytime today. Just come to the sixth floor, room 103.  
  
I can just get in like that, today? she asked, surprised.  
  
he said. We don't have many parents requesting this, you see, he said.  
  
Well then it's too bad I had to be one of the few, huh? she asked. I'll be there later, she added before hanging up.  
  
*~*~*  
Mommy, why are we going to the hospital? Autumn asked.  
  
I told you, Sweetie, they just need to get your footprints.  
Why, again?  
  
Just something they need, Monica said.   
  
Autumn said with a shrug. They got off the elevator on the sixth floor and walked towards the room she had been told to go to on the phone. It turned out to be a small office.   
  
she said, poking her head in. I'm Monica Bing?  
  
Oh, yeah, come in, the young woman said. And is this Autumn?  
  
Yes, yes it is, Monica said You knew we were coming, I take it?  
  
Yeah, my supervisor mentioned it, she turned to Autumn. Hi there, Autumn. How are you?  
  
she replied, holding onto her mother's hand and looking at the floor.   
  
Good, glad to hear it. Happy Birthday, the supervisor added. Autumn lit up.   
  
How'd you know? she asked.  
  
We here at the hospital know everything. You know you were born here, she added.  
  
I know, my mommy told me that, she said.  
  
Well, all we need you to do today is give us your footprint. Is that okay?  
Yeah, it's okay, Autumn said.   
  
Okay, so take your shoe and sock off on either foot, the woman instructed. Then have a seat in that chair right there. She did as she was asked, and handed her sock to Monica. The woman came up to her foot and placed it on the scanner. **(Okay, y'all know the thing I'm talking about? Like where they take your thumb print at the DMV and it goes right into the computer? One of those.) **Just hold your foot still for a moment and that will be it, the woman said. A second later she released Autumn's foot. That's all.  
  
Really, that's all? It wasn't even messy! she exclaimed.   
  
Yeah, sorry, the woman joked. Okay, you can go ahead and put your shoe and sock back on, the woman added as she went to the computer. She turned to Monica. I'm sorry, she said.   
  
  
  
This footprint, she said in a whisper so Autumn wouldn't hear. Belongs to a Schuyler Grace Madison Williams.  
  
Are you sure? Monica asked in a barely audible whisper.  
  
I'm sorry, was all the woman said before walking to the door and leaving quietly.  
  
That was fun, Mommy! Autumn said. I want to do my other foot and my hands, too!   
  
Monica said to herself. That was real fun.  
  
*~*~*  
How'd it go? Chandler asked when they got home.  
  
It was so fun, Daddy! Autumn said. I want to get more footprints and hand prints, and maybe head prints, too.  
  
Head prints? he asked her.  
  
Yeah. Like Emma does at Aunt Rachel's work on the copy machine.  
I think those are exclusive to a copy machine, Chandler said with a laugh. Autumn shrugged and ran to the stairs.  
  
So....what happened?  
  
Well, Allison is right, Monica said with a sigh. Autumn's footprints belong to Schuyler.  
  
Are they sure? Chandler asked.  
  
Monica said with a sigh. Yeah, it's true, they switched them.  
  
I can't believe it, he said.  
  
Neither can I, she said. It makes me so mad! I mean, not mad that I got the wrong baby, because I _love_ Autumn. But mad that she's not mine, I guess. Which isn't really their fault, she added. But if they had given me the right one I wouldn't be mad that Autumn isn't mine, because I never would've thought she was.... she said.  
  
I think I actually got that, Chandler joked. Monica smiled.  
  
What, what do we do now? she asked.  
  
What do you want to do? he asked her, pulling her into a hug.  
  
Well, first, I want to sue that stupid hospital for all this! she said.   
  
Are you sure you wanna do that, Mon?  
  
We have to. They can't get away with it. What if they do it to more parents? If they know we're upset maybe they'll be more careful, and make new procedures for newborns.  
  
Chandler said. What about Schuyler?  
  
I don't know what to do about her! she said. I want to see her, just once, but I don't know if I can, she said.  
  
But if you don't, aren't you gonna spend your life wondering? I know I would.  
  
You really want to meet her, don't you?  
  
I think we need to, Monica. I think it's part of getting through this.  
She paused for a long moment. she said.  
  
What, okay, you want to meet her, too?  
  
she said. I have to know what she looks like and see that she's okay, and just, see the baby that I carried for nine months again.  
  
I'll call Allison, he said, heading to the phone.  
  
And I'll call a shrink, because I'm gonna need a good one after this, she said to herself.  
  
To be continued!  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
Review please!  
  
School tomorrow, aaah! No, really, I usually don't mind school, but I'm not in the mood for it tomorrow. So until next weekend........


	3. The One Who Kicked Me

**Don't Tell My Heart  
Chapter 3: The One Who Kicked Me**  
  


[Okay, here we go! I just have time to maybe get this one part done this weekend! Don't want to lose my inspiration now, do I? Okay, so let's just hope that I finish this part today! So don't be upset if it's short! By the way, just in case, Schuyler is pronounced the same as Skylar/Skyler, but I personally believe it is the best spelling! I hate Skylar, but I love Schuyler, even though it's the same name. LOL.]  
  
Chandler asked. Are you ready?  
  
I, I guess, she said. As ready as I can be.  
  
This is gonna be okay, he told her. I'm sure that Schuyler's great, and then once we meet her, we can start to move on.  
  
I hope it's that easy, Monica said. She got into the car and nervously played with her wedding ring. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that told her she shouldn't be doing this.  
  
  
They knocked on the door of the Williams' house. A moment later Allison pulled the door open.  
  
Hi, Monica, Chandler, she said. Glad you made it. Come in, please, she said, gesturing to the hallway. Monica and Chandler followed her in.   
  
So, do you want me to get Schuyler? Allison asked. No point in dragging it out, right?  
  
Chandler agreed. Right, Mon?  
  
Yeah, right, she said, her stomach tying in knots again. It was really about to happen.  
  
_(How WOULD someone named Schuyler spell Schuy? *Shrug*) _Allison called up the stairs, playing with the knob on the banister. Come here, please. Monica could tell she was nervous as well. She was playing with the knob on the banister and shifting her weight from foot to foot as she waited for Schuyler to come down the stairs.  
  
What, Mommy? the little girl asked, appearing halfway down the stairs.  
  
Monica's breath caught in her throat. She had gorgeous blue eyes and dark brown hair. And her face....she could tell that she was her daughter in an instant. If she had ever had a doubt about all this before, now she knew that it was true.  
  
There are people here to meet you, Allison said.  
  
Why do they wanna meet me? she asked, looking at Monica and Chandler for a second, then shyly glancing away.  
  
Well, they're friends of mine, and they've heard a lot about you, Allison said. This is Monica, and that's Chandler, she said. And Monica, Chandler, this is Schuyler.  
  
Schuyler said.  
  
Hi, Schuyler, Chandler said. It's great to finally meet you, he said.  
  
Honey, Monica and Chandler knew you when you were a little baby, Allison added.  
  
They DID? Schuyler asked.  
  
Yeah, but they haven't seen you since then. That's why they're so excited to see how big and pretty you've gotten by now!  
  
You really knew me when I was a baby? she asked, her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
Well, yeah, we met you once, Monica said. You're so big now!  
  
I'm four! she said, proudly.  
  
Four already? Wow!  
  
It was just my birthday, she added.  
  
Happy Birthday, then, Monica said. I owe you a gift.  
  
Nah, that's okay, she said. Mommy got me a new video game, and that was what I really really wanted! she added, excited.  
  
That's great, Chandler said. Maybe I can borrow it sometime?  
  
You play video games? she asked, flopping onto the couch.  
  
Chandler said.  
  
ALL the time, Monica added. He may as well be my kid.  
  
_Do_ you have any kids? Schuyler asked.  
  
Well, yeah, actually, Monica said.  
  
She's the same age as you, Chandler added.  
  
Schuyler asked. We should play together!  
  
Yeah, that would be nice, Chandler said.  
  
You guys want to see my room? she asked.   
  
That would be great, Monica said.   
  
Okay, c'mon! Schuyler said. Monica started to follow her up the stairs.  
  
You coming? she asked Chandler, looking into his eyes and saying everything.  
  
he said. Yeah, I'm coming.  
  
  
This is my new doll, Schuyler said. Daddy gave it to me for my birthday, she said. I don't like it all that much, though.  
  
Why not? Chandler asked. She shrugged.  
  
It's just boring. She doesn't even do anything. Schuyler quickly moved on. And this blanket on my bed, my Nana made that for me. And this is Mr. Bear, he was given to me the day I was born.  
  
The- the day you were born, huh? Monica asked. It hit her the wrong way.  
  
Yeah. That's why I love him so much. Daddy bought him for me that day.  
That's very neat, Monica said. He's just as old as you.  
  
Schuyler said. I sleep with him every night. If I lose him I can't sleep.  
  
Better keep him in a safe spot, then, Chandler said.  
  
I try to. But Nancy, my sister, she likes to hide him from me.  
  
How old is she? Monica asked.  
  
You don't know? Schuyler frowned. I thought you knew us when I was a baby?  
  
Oh, well, I just, I'm not sure, exactly.  
  
She's six now.  
  
Ah, six. I was thinking seven.  
  
Nope, six. And Micah's eight now.  
  
Wow, you've all gotten so big, Monica said, trying to cover.  
  
Schuyler said. And then this is my new Barbie.... she said, going back to the tour of her room.  
  
  
I told you she looks remarkably like you, Allison said to Monica while Chandler and Schuyler were playing video games.  
  
She really does, Monica said with a sigh. It really hurts me to see her.  
Maybe this was a bad idea...  
  
Oh, no, no! Monica said. I didn't mean it like that. I needed to see her sometime, she paused. And I know you need to see Autumn sometime, too, so, you know, you're welcome.  
  
Only if you're ready and want me to see her, Allison said.  
  
I do, Monica said. I really want you to see her.  
  
Well, that's gonna take some preparing on my part, she said.  
Oh, _believe me_, I understand that, Monica said. Just give me a call when you're ready.  
  
Thanks, I will, she said. I still can't believe this happened. I mean, we're going through the motions of all of it, but it just-  
  
Doesn't seem like it's real, I know, Monica said. I feel that way, too.  
I'm torn. I feel guilty for being mad at the hospital for this. Like I'm upset that I have Schuyler.  
  
I know, I feel that way, too.   
  
I always noticed that Schuyler didn't look like either of us, or Nancy or Micah, our other kids, but I just never ever in a million years would have guessed this is why.  
  
I always noticed Autumn didn't look like either of us, either, but I thought she'd start to look more like us when she got older. And I don't have any other children to compare her to. Yet, anyway.  
  
Are you pregnant? Allison asked, guessing by her tone.  
  
Three months, Monica said. Bad timing, huh?  
  
No, not at all. That will help! Allison said.  
  
You really think so?  
  
Yeah, it will be something to keep your mind off this.  
  
Well, true, Monica said. I don't know _what_ hospital to have the baby at, she added.  
  
I wouldn't choose Beth Israel. I had Micah and Nancy at St. Anne's. I had only Schuyler at Beth Israel, and that was because it was closer when I was in labor, and I was about to have her in the car...or, I guess, I was about to have Autumn in the car... she said, trailing off.  
  
The one time you had a baby at that hospital, Monica said. I thought they had a great reputation, too.  
  
Well, I guess everyone makes mistakes.  
  
True. But this, this was a _bad_ mistake.  
  
Imagine if we had never even found out, Allison said. If I hadn't been getting divorced, we probably wouldn't have known. Maybe that would have been better?  
  
I don't think so. I think it's better to know, Monica said. In the long run, anyway. And if either of them ever need medical care or anything, we know that they are biologically someone elses.  
  
Michael doesn't even know yet, Allison said. That's my ex-husband.  
  
Michael and Micah? Monica asked.  
  
  
Yeah, instead of a Michael Jr, we did Micah.  
  
Good idea, Monica said with a smile.  
  
Allison said. And Nancy was after my mother, her middle name is Nancy. And Schuyler is after my best friend, and her middle name, Grace, is for Michael's mom.  
  
And Madison?  
  
Just because we liked it, Allison said with a smile. You remembered she had two middle names?  
  
Yeah, because I hear when they told me that Autumn's footprints belonged to a Schuyler Grace Madison Williams over and over again in my head.  
  
I'm sorry, Allison said.  
  
It's not your fault, Monica said.  
  
I know, but I'm sorry anyway.  
  
Well, then, I'm sorry, too, Monica said.  
  
  
So, that was good, right? Chandler asked in the car on the way home.  
  
Yeah, that was good, Monica agreed. Then she said what neither of   
them had yet brought up. God, she looked just like us, didn't she?  
  
She really did, Chandler agreed. The eyes, your hair,  
  
Her nose, her chin, her ears, Monica added what she had already committed to her memory. There's no doubt about it. And Autumn looks so much like Allison.  
  
I know, Chandler added.  
  
I told Allison that she was welcome to see Autumn, I hope that's okay, Monica said.  
  
Of course it's okay, Chandler agreed. Besides, once she sees Autumn and we can go back to living our separate lives.  
  
You mean, you, you don't want to be involved with Schuyler anymore?   
Why, do you? Chandler asked.  
  
Well, kinda, yeah. Not like, as our daughter, but I'd like to still have a relationship with her.  
  
I don't think we can do that, Monica. What about when she's old enough to see that she looks like us and that Autumn looks like her mother?  
  
So, we don't have to _hide_ the fact that they were switched, do we?  
Well, no, but wouldn't it be better if they didn't know?  
  
I can't just forget about Schuyler, Chandler! Monica said. She looks just like us. We _made_ her. I carried her for nine months. I spent fifteen hours in labor with her, and held her in my arms after she was born. I can't forget all that.  
  
But Mon,  
  
You remember the day that Autumn- well, Schuyler, kicked for the first time?  
  
Chandler said.   
  
And you felt those tiny little kicks?  
  
  
  
That was _Schuyler_. That was her kicking me. I was connected to that baby that I carried for all that time! Of course, I thought it was Autumn for all these years. But now that I know it wasn't, I just....I want to still have a connection with that little girl.  
  
But she's not _ours_, Mon. Not anymore.  
  
So? Is Emma ours? She's our niece. We have a relationship with her. I'm not saying we try to be parents to Schuyler. That's Allison. Just as I would hate it if she tired to be another mother to Autumn all of a sudden. I just, I want to have a relationship with Schuyler as Allison's friend. That's all. Don't you want that?  
  
Well, I guess. But wouldn't it be simpler if we just forgot all about this?  
But we _can't_, Chandler! We can't! Autumn is ours, yes, but what if she needs something one day? And they ask about family history? Like with breast cancer or asthma, or _anything_. We can't just pretend she's ours and give them our family history. We're gonna need to go to Allison. Just as Allison will need to come to us if Schuyler needs anything like that.  
  
Yeah, but that's different than having a whole relationship with the girl! I don't want to confuse her and screw up her life!  
  
So what happens if she ever finds out then? And to know that everyone lied to her this whole time? Are you saying you don't want Autumn to ever know the truth?  
  
Well, I hadn't really thought about it! he said. I just, I don't know.  
  
We have to tell her one day. It's like not telling a child that they are adopted. She deserves to know! This wasn't her fault.  
  
But it wasn't ours, either, Chandler said.  
  
  
Night, Daddy! Autumn said, kissing her father on the head from her bed.  
Night, Sweetie, he said. Sleep well.  
  
she said, rolling over to her side and pulling the blankets up over her shoulders. Chandler turned out the light and made his way into his and Monica's room.  
  
she said when he came in. I wanted to say sorry about the drive home, she added.  
  
I'm not mad at you, if that's what you think, he said.  
  
Well, I did kinda think you were, but still, I wanted to say sorry. It was just hard, to see Schuyler again. And know that she was the one I carried for nine months and gave birth to. You know? And then, the pregnancy hormones aren't helping, she added with a smile.  
  
Well, I forgive you, he said. And I'm sorry, too. It's hard for me, too, you know. I was there the day she was born.  
  
I know, she said.  
  
But I don't have the pregnancy hormones as well. At least, I don't think, he said. She smiled.  
  
You're such a dork, she said, giving him a kiss.  
  
Takes one to know one, he said, kissing her again.   
  
I love you, she said.  
  
I love you, too, he replied.   
  
How much longer until you think we can tell Autumn about the baby?  
  
Well, we said we wanted to make sure everything was okay first....  
  
I know, but I just....it would really take our minds off of everything else. That way we could start talking about it with her and getting ready and stuff.  
  
You're right, he said. And it's already been three months, right?  
  
  
  
So I say we tell her....tomorrow.  
  
Monica asked. That soon?  
  
You're the one who said you really wanted to tell her!  
  
I know, but now I'm nervous, she said. He smiled at her.  
  
What am I gonna do with you? he asked. She smiled.   
  
I have an idea, she said, leaning in to kiss him.  
  
  
  
Monica asked. She was sitting on the couch watching the TV.  
  
Yeah, Mommy? she asked.  
  
Daddy and I want to talk to you, she said.   
  
she asked, wrinkling her nose.  
  
We have something to tell you.  
  
Am I in trouble?  
  
No, Sweetie, Chandler said with a laugh. Not this time, at least.  
  
Are we getting a dog?  
  
Monica said.  
  
A cat?   
  
Chandler said.  
  
Are we getting something?  
  
Well, yeah, kind of, Chandler said, looking at Monica to continue.  
  
Autumn, Sweetie, you're gonna be a big sister. Monica took over.  
  
I'm gonna be a what? she asked.  
  
A big sister, Chandler repeated.  
  
You mean we're getting a _baby_?  
Monica said.  
  
When? Today?  
  
No, Sweetie, Monica said.  
  
  
  
No, Autumn. The baby's not gonna be here for a while still, Monica said.   
  
About six months.  
  
Six months! Autumn said. That's a long time to wait!  
  
Well, yeah, it maybe, but we have a lot to do, still.  
  
Like what?  
  
We need to buy things for the baby, and set up the room, Chandler said.  
  
And give it a name, Monica added.  
  
Oh! Can we name it Summer? Autumn asked.  
  
Monica said. Anything but that.  
  
Winter? Or Spring?  
  
How did she get so smart for a four-year-old? Chandler asked. Monica   
smiled and shrugged. So, what do you think? he asked Autumn.  
  
That's pretty good, she said. But what about the dog?  
  
  
Monica answered the phone.  
  
Monica? It's Allison, Allison's voice came across the phone.  
  
Oh, hi. What's up?  
  
I've thought a lot about Autumn, she said. And I'd really like to meet her now. I think I'm ready.  
  
Are you sure? Monica asked, part of her hoping she would say no. She felt a little jealous every time she thought of Allison meeting Autumn.  
  
Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure. I'm ready.  
  
Okay. So, when do you want to meet her?  
  
Anytime I can, Allison said. The sooner the better. I'm so nervous.  
  
Monica asked. She couldn't believe that she was suggesting such a close date, but she knew how it felt to be nervous, and she didn't want Allison to have to go through that for longer than she had to.  
  
That soon? she asked. Is that okay?  
  
It's fine, Monica said, her stomach tying in knots, this time tighter than before. What if Allison wanted Autumn after all this? What was she letting happen?  
  
Great. Tomorrow. Noon okay?  
  
Noon is great.  
  
I'll see you then,  
  
Monica said, hanging up the phone.  
  
  
Why did I suggest tomorrow? Monica asked Chandler that night as she got into bed. That's....tomorrow! So soon!  
  
Well this way you only have to worry about it for one day, Chandler said. Not a week.  
  
I guess, she said, getting under the covers. My stomach just _hurts_. _(Ever had that feeling? Aaaah, it sucks!)  
  
_Mon, it's gonna be fine. She's not going to want to take Autumn away, or anything.  
  
But how do we know that for sure? she asked.  
  
Because she wouldn't want to lose Schuyler! And she knows if she tired to take Autumn she'd have to give us Schuyler.  
  
I guess you're right, Monica said. But my stomach still hurts.  
Maybe that's the morning sickness talking.  
  
It's not morning, she noted.  
  
Maybe it's coming early. Besides, last time you were sick all times of the day, not just morning.   
  
But I don't feel like being sick, my stomach just _hurts.  
_  
I promise, it will be fine, he said. Tomorrow night at this time you'll be relieved it's over.  
  
I hope you're right.  
  
Don't worry so much, he said, putting his arms around her. Everything will work out. And it's not good for the baby, he added, running his hands over her stomach.  
  
Do you want a boy or a girl? she asked.  
  
You know it doesn't matter to me, he said.   
  
But really, what would you pick?  
  
A girl.  
  
Really? Even though we already have one?  
  
Then I'm guessing you're going for a boy.  
  
Why girl? she asked, ignoring him.   
  
I don't want to say. It's just going to upset you.  
  
Just tell me! she protested. Why a girl?  
  
Well, because, he started, because I want a little girl who looks as much like you as Schuyler does.  
  
Maybe you were right, Monica said, tears forming in her eyes. You shouldn't have told me.  
  
I know I was right, he said. I knew that was going to upset you. I _know_ you, Monica.  
  
I'm fine, really, she said, her voice cracking.  
  
No you aren't, he said, sitting up. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!  
  
I know, I know you didn't, she said, sniffling. And I'm not crying.  
  
Yes you are.  
  
I'm not.  
  
I'm so sorry, Sweetie, he said. Forget I said it. I want a boy. So that we have one of each.   
  
She smiled at his attempt to make her feel better and how worried and apologetic he was. No you don't, she said. You want a girl and that's okay.  
  
Look, maybe we should stop talking about this, because if we have a boy now you're gonna think I'm disappointed, and I'm not. Or, I won't be. I mean-  
  
She laughed at his confusion. I know what you mean.  
  
Are you okay now? he asked, concerned.  
  
I'm fine, she said.   
  
What can I do to make it up to you? he asked.  
  
she said. No matter what we have, a boy or a girl, we still want the other, right?  
  
he asked, confused.  
  
So, to make it up to me, you can practice with me. His face broke out into a grin.   
  
Sure it won't make you cry? he asked. She smiled and hit him on the shoulder.  
  
I can't make any promises, she joked, and he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.  



	4. Friends and Daughters

Don't Tell My Heart  
Part 4: Friends and Daughters  
  


[Right, well, like I have nothing better to be doing now than writing a fic. So since I'm doing it anyway, y'all better ENJOY IT! Oh, and I made up an outline for this series and I think it's gonna come along nicely now! Yeah! I'm excited to get all the way to the end now. :0) Oh, and btw, I don't know _anything_ about the legal issues I'm putting in this. Just my own little thing, lol.]  
  
Hi, Monica, Allison greeted Monica the next afternoon, right at noon on the dot.  
  
Monica said, opening the door a little wider, and her stomach tying into knots. Come in, please, she said.   
  
I know you must be feeling sick, Allison said. That's how I felt when you and Chandler came to see Schuyler, she added.   
  
God, I just feel like throwing up! she said, relieved that she wasn't the only one who had felt like this, that she wasn't wrong for feeling like this. Although, it _could_ be morning sickness, she joked, and Allison smiled.  
  
Let me go get Autumn, she said, closing the door and heading towards her room. She found her sitting on her bed, coloring in a coloring book.  
Autumn, can you come out here? Mommy has a friend who wants to meet you.  
  
You have more friends besides Aunt Rachel, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Joey, and Uncle Ross? she asked, surprised. Monica smiled.  
  
Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. And one wants to meet you.  
  
What's her name?  
  
Her name is Allison, she said. No, come on, Sweetie. Autumn jumped off the bed and followed Monica to the living room. Autumn, this is Allison. Allison, this is Autumn.  
  
Hi, Autumn, Allison said, taking in the sight of her daughter. It's great to meet you, she added.  
  
You, too. Autumn said. You're friends with my mommy?  
  
Yeah. We're friends. That's why it's great to meet you.  
  
I didn't know my mommy had other friends, she told Allison. Do you know my daddy, too?  
  
Yes. I'm friends with him, too.  
  
My mommy and daddy have all the same friends, Autumn said.   
  
Well, at least that way they like each other's friends, right?  
  
Yeah, yeah! Autumn said with a laugh. That's true.   
  
Wow, I- I'm just so excited to finally get to meet you, Allison said. Would it be okay if I hugged you? she asked. Autumn shrugged.  
  
Sure, I guess, she said, and let Allison hug her. Did you ever meet me before? she asked.  
  
Yeah, once. A long, long, long, time ago.  
  
  
She looks so much like you, Monica told Allison.  
  
I- I know, Allison said, trying to hold back tears. Sorry. Sorry, it's just _so _hard.  
  
I know, Monica said. Believe me, _I know_.  
  
I know you do, Allison says. At least you understand.  
  
What about your ex-husband? Monica asked. Does he know yet?  
  
Yeah. Yeah, I mean, he was suspecting something after the weird test results, but he figured it was just a mix-up, too. But I called him and told him what I know now.  
  
How'd he take it?  
  
He was shocked, and in disbelief. He didn't want to believe me. But I sent him a copy of the results and he had to.  
  
He doesn't want to meet her?  
  
Well, I told him I was coming to see her, and he got all mad. I guess he thinks it's better not to know. I don't know. That's Steve. He's got his own thing going on in his head and no once can change it.  
  
Monica said.   
  
Thanks for letting me come by, Allison said. It was nice to see her.  
  
Yeah, sure, no problem, Monica said. Thanks for letting us see Schuyler.  
  
Of course, Allison said. I better be going, though. I have the kids with a baby-sitter and I don't want to be late.  
  
Okay. I'll see you... sometime, Monica said.  
  
Allison said, neither of them sure what they should do from here. Yeah, sometime, she added, and left.  
  
  
Mommy, why do we have to go to the grocery store today? Autumn whined. There is gonna be a good show on TV!  
  
Look, we're almost done, Monica said, pushing the shopping cart which contained a few items and Autumn. We were just out of a few things.  
  
Daddy eats too much, Autumn said. Maybe he should stop.  
  
Nice idea, but I think it's better he eats too much than not enough. We wouldn't want a Daddy who couldn't pick you up now, would we?   
  
Autumn thought about that for a minute, then shook her head. No, we wouldn't want that.  
  
They turned the corner to go to the next aisle, when they almost ran into someone else with their shopping cart.  
  
both women said at the same time.  
  
Hey, look, Mommy, it's your other friend! Autumn exclaimed. She looked up and saw Allison was the owner of the other cart. With her, she had Schuyler and two other children.  
  
Monica said. Didn't think we'd run into you here. Literally, she added with a smile.  
  
Allison agreed. How've you been?  
  
Monica said. And you?  
  
Allison said, smiling. Oh, well, you know Schuyler, but this is Nancy and Micah.  
  
Nice to meet you, Monica said to the two young children who smiled at her. She could see that Schuyler looked nothing like either of them, and they both looked much like Autumn. It made her heart skip a beat for just a second. _Don't think about it,_ she said to herself. _Just don't think about it.   
  
_This is Autumn, she said to the kids. My daughter.  
  
The one who's the same age as me? Schuyler asked. Clearly, she remembered Chandler mentioning Autumn to her.  
  
How old are you? Autumn asked, curiously.  
  
Schuyler said, suddenly becoming shy. How old are _you_? she asked, looking at the tiles on the floor the whole time.  
  
I'm four, too! Autumn said. I just turned four a little while ago.  
  
Me, too! Schuyler said. Allison looked at Monica nervously. Monica shrugged and gave her a reassuring smile.   
  
What's your favorite TV show? Schuyler asked.  
  
Perry the Penguin! Autumn said.  
  
I _love_ that show! Schuyler said. Do you have the new video?  
  
I got it for my birthday, Autumn said.  
  
Me, too! Schuyler said. She looked to her mom. Mommy, I think Autumn and I should play together!  
  
Allison looked at Monica, who shrugged. Neither of them knew what to do at that moment. _Great,_ Monica thought_ Now to make this more complicated, the girls like each other and want to be friends.  
  
_I tell you what, Allison said. If you're good the rest of the time shopping, then I'll call Monica up and see what we can do.  
  
Schuyler and Autumn chorused.   
  
That goes for you, too, Monica said to Autumn. You have to be good.  
  
Of course, Mommy! Autumn said, her eyes showing her excitement of her new friend. Of course!  
  
  
NOW, what do we do? Monica asked Chandler that night. Now the girls want to be friends.  
  
Chandler asked, confused as to why this was making Monica go so crazy. Isn't that a good thing? Now you can see Schuyler and Allison can see Autumn, but on the she's my daughter's friend' basis.  
  
But I just, I don't know, Monica said. I just feel weird about it. Like I don't want to let Autumn go to their house. What if she loves it there?  
Of course she's gonna love it there, Chandler said. It's someone else's house, not her own. That's how kids are. Just like she'd rather be with Emma at Ross and Rachel's any day.  
  
But this is _different_, Monica sighed.  
  
Not to her, Chandler said. She doesn't know, he added. It's a good thing. She'll have a new friend, and we'll get to see Schuyler once in a while, assuming they stay friends.  
  
Monica said. But what happens when they find out what happened?  
  
They probably won't even be friends or remember each other by then, Chandler said. You know how kids are.  
  
Monica said. Yeah, you're right.  
  


&*&*&  


Be good, Allison said to Schuyler as she headed inside Chandler and Monica's. And have fun, she added.   
  
I will, Mommy! she said. I love you, she added, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
I love you, too, Allison said. She smiled at Monica. Thanks for having her, she said. The irony of the statement hit her and she decided she should go. I'll, ummm, be back at five?  
  
That's fine, Monica said. See you then.  
  
  
Are you guys hungry? Monica called up the stairs. She had been listening to Autumn and Schuyler having a good time all morning. At least, she _assumed_ they were having a good time from all the giggling she heard from Autumn's room.  
  
Autumn called down the stairs.  
  
Come down here, then, and I'll make you lunch, Monica said, and a few seconds later Autumn and Schuyler hurried down the stairs, giggling the whole way, and stopping to catch their breath when they reached the bottom.  
  
Having fun? Monica asked Schuyler.  
  
she said. Autumn has a lot of neat toys!  
  
I wanna come and see your toys, Autumn told Schuyler. Monica knew that was coming. The girls had hit it off and were having a great time. Somewhere, deep down, it still bothered her, but she was glad Autumn was having so much fun with Schuyler and put it out of her mind.  
  
Schuyler said. I'll ask my mommy if you can come over one day.  
  
Autumn said, her face breaking out into a smile. Is that okay, Mommy?  
  
If it's okay with Schuyler's mom, it's okay with me, she said, and went to make them their lunch.  
  
  
Do you want to play with us, Mommy? Autumn asked. Lunch was over, and she and Schuyler were now sitting at the table with a deck of cards that were especially made for Go Fish, with animals on them for kids.  
  
What are you guys playing? she asked.  
  
Go fish! Schuyler said. It's my favorite.  
  
Well, of course I'll play, then, Monica said. How could I pass up a chance to play Go Fish?  
  
Autumn said. Mommy is so easy to beat, she added.  
  
Hey, that's not true! Monica said. Truth was, she always let Autumn win.   
  
It is so true, Autumn said with a giggle. Let's play, she added. Schuyler goes first.  
  
I do?? Schuyler asked.  
  
Autumn said. Now go! she added with a giggle.  
  
she said. Autumn, do you have any horses?  
  
Autumn said with a laugh. Go fish!  
  
  
Two hours later, they were still playing. No one realized that they had been playing for so long, until Chandler arrived home.   
  
Hey, girls, he said.   
  
Autumn said, jumping up to give him a hug.  
  
Monica said. I guess we've been playing for a while, huh?  
  
What are you playing? Chandler asked, going to give Monica a kiss.  
  
GO FISH! both Autumn and Schuyler yelled.  
  
Awww, yes. A favorite around here.  
  
Monica is so easy to beat, Schuyler said.  
  
I told you Mommy was easy to beat! Autumn added.  
  
Chandler said. You guys must be real good at this game. _I_ can never beat her. At anything. Monica smiled and gave him a light shove.  
  
That's because you're terrible at this game, she said with a smile, and getting up from her chair. Okay, girls, I'm out.  
  
they both whined.  
  
Sorry, but it has been two hours, she said.  
  
We've been playing this for two hours? Autumn asked, frowning.  
  
I want to play something else, Schuyler said. Before Mommy comes.  
  
Autumn said. Let's go to my room! and they were off and up the stairs, leaving the pile of cards on the kitchen table.  
  
Soooo, how's it going? Chandler asked. Monica smiled at him.  
  
It was fun, she said. But almost too fun.  
  
Too fun?  
  
Yeah, you know. Now I actually have a relationship with Schuyler. It makes it worse, I think, in some ways. But then again, I really like being able to spend time with her. I just- I'm so confused, she said, burying her head in his chest. I don't know if I'm happy or sad. There was a knock at the door. I'll get it, it's probably Allison, she said, looking at her watch. Can you go find Schuyler?  
  
Yeah, sure, he said, heading to the stairs.   
  
Monica said when she opened the door.  
  
Allison repeated. How'd it go?  
  
Oh, it was great. The girls had a great time, and Schuyler was perfect, no problem at all.  
  
Good, good. Glad to hear it, Allison said. Chandler came down the stairs, Schuyler and Autumn following him.  
  
Hi, Mommy! Schuyler said.   
  
Hey there! she said. Have fun?  
  
I did, it was soooooo much fun! she said. Can we have Autumn come over soon?  
  
Sure, I don't see why not, Allison said. It it's okay with Monica and Chandler.  
  
Yeah, that would be fine, Monica said.  
  
both the girls yelled.  
  
But right now we have to get going, Allison said. We're already late to pick Nancy up.  
  
Schuyler said with a sigh. You should have gotten her first, she said. Allison smiled.  
  
Next time I will, she said. You ready?  
  
she said, sadly. She gave Autumn a hug.  
  
Tell Monica and Chandler and Autumn thank you, Allison instructed.  
  
Thank you! she said, happily. I had fun!  
  
Monica said. You're welcome here anytime.  
  


&*&*&  


Mr. and Mrs. Bing, Ms. Williams, the lawyer said. Thank you for coming. Thank you for seeing us, Chandler said.  
  
That's my business, he said with a smile. So I understand what we have here is a children switched at birth lawsuit, yes?  
  
Allison said.   
  
Against Beth Israel Hospital?  
  
Monica said.   
  
Well, the lawsuit should be easy, he said. The hospital know they're in the wrong, and they will most likely pay you what you ask. They have the money, and they will want to keep it out of the public's eye, he said.  
  
So you think it will be easy? Monica asked  
  
It should be, he said. I've actually had one of these cases before, he said. Now, what _isn't_ easy is the whole parental rights to which child deal.  
  
What do you mean? Chandler asked.  
  
Well, technically, legally, you each have no right to the child you are currently taking care of and considering your daughter.  
  
Wait, so what are you saying? Allison asked, a hint of panic in her voice.  
Well, I'm saying you either switch the children back, which I _know_ you don't want to do, or you start the procedure for an adoption.  
  
I don't get it, Allison said. Who am I adopting?  
  
the lawyer said. Legally, Schuyler is Chandler and Monica's, and Autumn is yours. So we just need to go through and make sure that you each have the parental rights to the child that you have.  
  
So what does that involve? Chandler asked.  
  
Simple, really, in this case, the lawyer said. All you have to do is each terminate your rights to the opposite child, then the adoption can go through. Since you all want to keep the child you have, it's a simple procedure. He looked at Allison. You'll need to get your ex-husband to sign as well.  
  
Allison said. That's what I think may not be so simple.  
  
To Be Continued!!!!!  
  
Sorry so short!  
  
  



	5. Questions, Questions

**Don't Tell My Heart  
Part 5  
  
**

[I'm sooooooo sorry for how long it took to get this part up! Want to hear my excuses? Okay. I started this like, eleven months ago, last updated it like ten months ago. All of a sudden it was prom, graduation, etc. etc, and I got kinda caught up in all that. Then by the time summer came around and I had a chance to write, we were going on trips, had sick pets, and I started college. Then I was busy in school and blah blah blah, then by Christmas, I'd totally forgotten what I was gonna do in this story and where it was going! I had an outline, but when I was cleaning last summer or so, I threw it out, thinking when I got back to this, I'd just do what I thought of at the time. Boy, do I wish I had that now! Anyway, I'm gonna try and do this. I hope I can remember where I was going... SO SORRY for the wait. But it's getting done now!]  


  


What, what do you mean it may not be so simple? Monica asked Allison.  
  
Nothing. It's just that, well, when I told him about all this, he wanted to get custody of Autumn. AND keep Schuyler.  
  
Monica asked, worry rising inside her.  
  
No, don't worry. I won't let him do that. I won't. Besides, he can't just keep them BOTH. I was just saying that it wasn't going to be easy for _me._ I'm gonna have to argue with him for a while. She sighed. She felt terrible for bringing it up and freaking them out. She knew it would freak them out. If the situation had been reversed, she knew SHE would freak out.  
  
*~*  
  
How you holding up, Babe? Chandler asked Monica when they got home that afternoon. Autumn was with Ross and Rachel, playing with Emma.  
  
Okay, I guess. Allison kind of got me worried there, today, though.  
  
He can't get both of them.  
  
Yeah, yeah. I know. But now I'm afraid that he's not going to make this easy. Chandler pulled her to him and kissed her on the head.  
  
It will be fine, Mon. I promise you that. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
Oh my God! she said, suddenly, her head jolting up from his shoulder. Her hands flew to her stomach.  
  
What, what? he asked, concerned. Her face broke into a huge grin.  
  
The baby kicked! she said.  
  
Right now? he asked, wondering why he asked that. Of _course_ right now.  
  
Yeah, yeah! she said with a smile. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach where the baby was kicking, and put her own hand over his. She waited until she felt the baby kick again. You feel it?? she asked, excited.  
  
I feel it! he said.   
  
I love you, she said, her eyes sparkling and a huge smile on her face.  
  
I love you, too, he replied, pulling her close to kiss her. He pulled away and smiled when he felt the baby kick her while she was pulled so close to him.   
  


*&*&*  
  


We're late! Monica worried, yelling to Chandler up the stairs. It was a month later, and they were meeting with Allison, her ex-husband, and a lawyer about the adoptions.   
  
I'm coming, Chandler assured her. He appeared in the living room a minute later.   
  
Monica asked, nervously playing with the hem on her shirt.  
  
Chandler said, glancing at her hand. Don't be so nervous, he added. It's gonna be okay.  
  
I hope you're right.  
  
Have I ever been wrong? he asked with a smile.  
  
Really want me to answer that? Monica asked with a smile.  
  
*~*  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Bing, Mr. and Mrs. Williams, thank you for coming, the lawyer said. My name is John Lopez, he introduced himself. So I understand what we have here are two children, switched at birth?   
  
Yes, that's right, Allison told him.  
  
Well there are two options. Either you switch them back, or you legally adopt the child you have now. And technically you need to change their names, legally. I'm pretty sure you don't want to switch them, being that they are already four. So in order to start the adoption procedure--  
  
Ummm, excuse me? Michael, Allison's ex husband interrupted.  
  
Yes, Mr. Williams?   
  
Well, let's just say that we _do_ want to switch them,  
  
Michael, we're not doing that, Allison interrupted. You want to lose Schuyler?!  
  
No, that was my next question. I mean, can't we get them both?  
  
No, Mr. Williams, you can not, Mr. Lopez said. You can keep your current daughter, or _switch _with the Bings to have your biological daughter, but you can't have them both.  
  
Allison said. What do we have to do to start the adoption procedure?  
  
You just both have to sign away your rights to your biological child, then you sign the adoption forms. The procedure is simple in cases like this.  
  
Allison asked.  
  
I don't want someone else raising my daughter, he stated.  
  
Damnit, Michael! Allison exploded. This is not _their_ fault! Okay? And no, it's not our fault, either, but we love Schuyler, she's our daughter. We can't switch them! You know how devastating that would be for BOTH girls? They would think we just don't want them!  
  
Michael sighed. Okay. You're right. I'll sign.  
  
*&*&*  
  
Well, wow, Chandler said as he and Monica left the lawyer's office after signing all the needed papers. I thought that Michael guy would be more of a problem.  
  
Yeah, I know, me too, Monica agreed. I mean, the first impression of him _I_ get is that he's a jerk. I hope Autumn doesn't get that from him, she stated.  
  
Nah, she won't, Chandler said optimistically. But I mean, look at the good thing? We've signed the papers, the ball is rolling.  
  
Yeah, true. Now we have to deal with the name change stuff, though. Since I guess Autumn is legally Schuyler. You know that's expensive? she asked him.   
  
They said the hospital will cover the costs with the lawsuit.  
  
I still can't believe this. It's like one of those bad dreams, Monica said with a sigh.  
  
Maybe it happened for a reason, Chandler tried to be optimistic.  
  
*&*&*  
  
Autumn whined while they were in a department store shopping for baby stuff. Autumn loved to help picking out clothes, and name ideas, anything to do with her new brother or sister.   
  
What, Sweetie? Monica asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was whining.   
  
Can we get some dresses? she asked.  
  
You know we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, Monica reminded her. I don't think a boy would want to wear dresses.  
  
Mommy, I saw you buy some boy clothes, Autumn protested. So why can't we buy girl clothes? What if it's a girl? She won't have any dresses.  
  
I only bought those boy clothes in _case we_ have a boy. Ever. And I figure if we don't, someone we know will. Like Phoebe or Rachel, or-  
  
So why can't we buy girl clothes? Autumn asked.  
  
Because we have boxes and boxes of girl clothes at home from when you were a baby.  
  
You saved my baby clothes? Autumn asked, excited.  
  
Of course, Monica told her. Like I could get rid of any of those!  
  
Can I see them? Autumn wanted to know.  
  
You know what, maybe when we get home we can get Daddy to get them down from the attic. Then you can pick some you really like, and we'll wash them in case we have a girl.  
  
Autumn said, happily. Monica smiled, glad that she was so enthused about having a little brother or sister. The baby that was on the way was a welcome distraction for Monica and Chandler, something to keep their minds off of the Autumn and Schuyler situation. If Autumn were dreading the baby, it wouldn't be working out so nicely. Autumn inquired again.  
  
Monica asked.   
  
Why is Daddy my daddy? she wondered. Monica looked at her, only one thought in her mind.  
  
_He's really not._  
  
What do you mean? Monica asked.  
  
I mean, I know you're my mommy because you carried me in your tummy like with this baby, she said. But why is Daddy my daddy?  
  
Because he's married to me, Monica said, deciding that was a good answer.  
  
Why is he married to you? Who decides who marries who?  
  
We decided, Monica told her. You get to pick who you want to marry.  
  
But you both had to pick each other? she wondered.  
  
Monica told her.   
  
So why did you and Daddy pick each other?  
  
Because we love each other, she explained, knowing that was going to bring a thousand more questions on.  
  
  
  
Why do we love each other? Monica asked.  
  
  
  
Don't you love Daddy? Monica asked.  
  
Yeah, but that's because he's Daddy! Why did you pick him to love?  
  
It just happened that way, Monica said. I mean, you don't pick someone and think I'm going to fall in love with them.' You just fall in love with them.  
  
That's weird, Autumn decided, crinkling her nose.   
  
We knew each other for a long time, Monica furthered her story. And then eventually we just fell in love.  
  
  
  
Monica said, not sure how to explain that. I can't explain that. I don't know. I mean, we started dating, and--  
  
Why did you decide to start dating?  
  
Monica though. _What do I say now? Oh, we got drunk and slept together, Sweetie.'_ One night he was just really sweet to me when I was upset, she said. And it just kinda happened from there.  
  
  
  
Monica asked, wondering how much longer the game of questions would last.  
  
Where do babies come from?  
  
Do you ever ask Daddy hard questions like this? Monica wondered. She looked at Autumn, who was waiting for an answer. You know what, why don't we pick just _one_ dress out.  
  
Autumn said, and Monica smiled at how she'd avoided the question.  
  
*&*&*  
  
Chandler said, coming through the door, Autumn in his arms. He threw his keys on the kitchen counter.  
  
Hey guys, Monica smiled. Chandler put Autumn down and she ran into the living room.   
  
So Autumn's been asking some interesting questions, Chandler said once she was out of the room.  
  
You, too? Monica asked. I got about fifty of them when we were shopping for baby stuff the other day.  
  
Yeah, well, Do you ever ask Daddy questions like this?' Chandler mimicked Autumn. Why did Mommy ask me that?' he added.  
  
Monica said sheepishly. But she asked me where babies came from! I was trying to distract her.  
  
She asked me that, too.  
  
What did you tell her? Monica wondered.  
  
She's got a new doll, Chandler stated.  
  
Monica laughed. Yeah, and the baby's got a dress even though it could be a boy.  
  
She could learn real soon that if she keeps asking that she gets whatever she wants at the time. He sorted through the mail he had brought in. Hey, what's this? he asked, holding up a large manilla envelope.  
  
No idea, Monica said, looking through the mail he had tossed to her.   
  
He opened it up and pulled out a piece of paper.   
  
What is it?   
  
It's Autumn's birth certificate, he said. I mean, her new one. With her new legal name, but the real time and weight and everything from when she was born.  
  
Monica said, looking at it has he handed it to her. Well this is...  
  
I know, Chandler said, patting her on the back. I mean, sometimes I feel like... well, I love Autumn more than anything. Well, not true. I love you and Autumn and the baby more than anything. But I can't help but feel...  
  
Like you've given something up, Monica stated. He nodded. Yeah, I know.  
  
he said. It's better not to think too much about it, right?   
  
Yeah, you're right, she nodded and placed the birth certificate on the table, then smiled up at him.  
  
How are you feeling today? he asked.  
  
she said with a smile. Your son or daughter is thoroughly enjoying kicking me, she said with a smile. I mean, you know how when Autumn learns something new she does it over and over and over? she asked. He nodded. That's like what's going on here. The baby learned to kick, so it's kicking over and over. And over.  
  
Isn't that... strange? Chandler asked. I mean, I can't even imagine having a baby, like, inside you, kicking you...  
  
Yeah, it's really strange, Monica said. But in a good way. You know, strange like it was strange when you and I first got together.   
  
He smiled at her. Okay, I get you, he said. That was really strange, but a good strange.  
  
You know what? she asked with a smile.   
  
  
  
I love being pregnant. I mean, it's just so... amazing. I mean, uncomfortable at times, and it's not always great being fat, but most of the time I love it. I think you're gonna have to keep me this way.  
  
Chandler grinned. Well, we'll see what we can do about that. He kissed her on top of the head and started massaging her shoulders. Besides, I think you're even _more _amazingly beautiful when you're pregnant, so I don't have a problem with it.  
  
Monica said. How the hell did I end up with the sweetest guy in the world.  
  
I don't know, Chandler laughed. But if you figure it out be sure to tell Autumn, because she wants to know.  
  
She asked you that, too?! Monica laughed, getting up from her chair. She was asking me about you and me, too, she paused. God, my feet are sore!  
  
Okay, then there's only one thing we can do about that, he said, taking her hand and pulling her into the living room. Sit down, he said pointing to the couch. Monica obliged and let him rub her feet and ankles.   
  
Mommy? Daddy? Autumn asked, coming into the living room a few minutes later.  
  
the both asked in unison. They figured she had more questions.  
  
This says I was born at 1:14, she told them, showing them the paper that she had in her hand, which was her new birth certificate. Daddy told me that I was born at 1:22!   
  
Monica and Chandler looked at each other, not sure what to tell her.  
  
  
Okay, so that's where I'm gonna leave off for now! Not much happened in this part, but I'm trying to get back in the flow of it. Hopefully part 6 will be out before another ten months! ;)


	6. Freckles

  
**Don't Tell My Heart  
Chapter 6: Freckles**  
  
[I have like four fics halfway started. Then I get a new idea and move onto another one that I write halfway. I need to finish them all and get them up for you guys! So what do I do? Write another chapter of this one! LOL, but I guess that this one was ignored for so long that it's only fair, yeah? So here's the next part. I'm totally changing what was supposed to happen in this story right now as we speak lol. I think it will be a lot better this way. At least, I hope it will! A few more parts, I think, then it should be complete. Read and enjoy!]  
  
  
Mommy? Daddy? Autumn asked, coming into the living room a few minutes later.  
  
the both asked in unison. They figured she had more questions.  
  
This says I was born at 1:14, she told them, showing them the paper that she had in her hand, which was her new birth certificate. Daddy told me that I was born at 1:22!   
  
Monica and Chandler looked at each other, not sure what to tell her.  
  
Well, uhhh, Chandler started, looking at Monica. She shrugged, not sure what to say, either. Well, yeah, you were born at 1:14, he told her. But I say that you're born at 1:22, because, well... he paused to think. That was the time when I first got to hold you! he said, proud of thinking up an answer to give her.  
  
Autumn said with a smile, obviously accepting the answer. She skipped out of the room happily.  
  
Chandler said. He looked at Monica. Was that the right thing to do? Lie to her?  
  
she said. She won't be able to understand until she's older, anyway. She patted Chandler on the shoulder. Good thinking there, though, she said with a smile.  
  
I don't even know HOW I came up with that, he realized.   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
How long until the baby is here? Autumn wanted to know. She was sitting at the kitchen counter eating slices of an apple.  
  
Not long, Chandler told her. A few weeks. He was on the other side of the counter at the sink.  
  
But how many weeks? Autumn asked.   
  
We don't know, Chandler told her. The baby could come at any time.  
  
I want it to be a girl, Autumn decided.   
  
Chandler said, you've got a good chance it might be.  
  
But a boy would be good, too, she said. It's just that girls can wear cute things like dresses, and when she gets bigger she can wear make-up.  
  
Chandler said. But a boy won't be stealing all YOUR clothes and make-up when you get older.  
  
Autumn said with a laugh. I didn't think of that.  
  
You're really excited about the baby, aren't you? Chandler asked her. Autumn smiled. Chandler had been expecting jealousy and whining and all that stuff, but since they had told Autumn about the baby she had been nothing but excited and willing to help with the preparations.  
  
I am! Autumn said. It's so boring being the only kid.  
  
I'm gonna remember you said that in a few years, Chandler joked.  
  
Daddy, what are you gonna name the baby? Autumn wanted to know.   
  
We're not sure yet, he said. He lowered his voice. Mommy can't make up her mind on anything, this is no different, he whispered.  
  
Autumn laughed. I want to name the baby Cinderella.  
  
Chandler looked at her. he started. That's pretty, he said. I'll run that by Mommy later. But you know how picky Mommy is.  
  
That might not be a good name, though, Autumn went on. Everyone might think of the story Cinderella.  
  
Chandler said. I hadn't thought of that.  
  
Name her Emma! If it's a girl, Autumn added. She'd already made up her mind that she was getting a sister.  
  
Chandler said. Emma is your cousin's name.  
  
I know! Autumn said. That's where I got it from.  
  
Chandler sighed and handed her a glass of milk. All good suggestions, he told Autumn with a smile.  
  
Wait! Name her Schuyler.  
  
Schuyler, huh? he asked. Autumn and Schuyler had been playing together regularly since they had that first play date after meeting at the grocery store. They were practically inseparable now, which kind of scared Monica and Chandler. On the other hand, though, they and Allison both liked that they still got to see their biological children from time to time.  
  
Yeah, cause she's my best friend, Autumn said. And that's her name.  
  
Well, wouldn't that be confusing, though? Chandler countered. I mean, if you call out Schuyler and your sister and best friend think you're talking to them?  
  
Autumn realized. So name her Grace.  
  
Chandler asked. Why Grace?  
  
That's Schuyler's middle name, Autumn explained. Actually she has two middle names. How come I only have one and she has two? Can we give the baby two middle names?? Autumn asked excitedly.  
  
Ummm, we'll see, Chandler said. And you only have one because, well, Chandler shrugged, we didn't think to give you more than one. You know your middle name is after Mommy's grandma.  
  
Daddy, how lucky is it that me and Schuyler are best friends and we have the same birthday? Autumn asked.  
  
Very lucky, Chandler said with a sigh.   
  
So can we name the baby Grace?  
  
What if it's a boy?  
  
Then we can name it Joey!  
  
Did Uncle Joey tell you to say that? Chandler wondered. Autumn looked at Chandler leaned towards him.  
  
she whispered. But don't tell I gave it away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The baby is gonna be born soon! Autumn told Phoebe who had just arrived at the hospital. Autumn was in the waiting room with Joey.   
  
Is it? Phoebe asked. Are you excited?  
  
Autumn said. Finally, I get to be a sister!  
  
You know, I have a twin sister, Phoebe said.  
  
Awww, no fair Aunt Phoebe, Autumn said. I want a twin sister!  
  
Well, you can have mine, Phoebe joked. But she may not look as much like you as she does me, she added with a smile.  
  
Can I really have her? Autumn asked.  
  
Well, if you weren't getting your very OWN sister or brother, then yeah, I'd let you have her.  
  
I want a sister, Autumn said.   
  
What if it's a boy? Joey asked her.  
  
A brother is okay, she said. But I _really_ want a sister.  
  
Good luck with that, Joey told her. Hey, if it's a girl, get them to name her Josephine!  
  
Can I use that pay phone? Autumn asked, ignoring Joey's name request.   
  
Who are you calling? Joey wondered.  
  
I want to call Schuyler and tell her that I'm gonna be a sister soon!  
  
Okay, here ya go, here's a quarter, Phoebe said, placing money in Autumn's hand.  
  
Thanks Aunt Phoebe! she said before going to the phone.  
  
I can't believe they came back to this hospital, Phoebe said hushed to Joey.  
  
he agreed. But Monica was really far along in labor, it was going really fast, they didn't have time to go to another.  
  
Well, I guess they can't mess up twice, Phoebe said optimistically.  
  
We hope, Joey said.  
  
***  
  
Well, Monica, the doctor said. This shouldn't take very long at all. You're already nearly fully dilated.  
  
she asked. I mean, I know they say your second comes faster, but wow.  
  
The doctor laughed. Every pregnancy and labor is different. Your next baby could take a lot longer than even your first.  
  
Let's hope not, Monica said. I kinda like this fast thing.  
  
the doctor said. I'll be back in a few minutes, then we'll probably be ready to get this show on the road, he said before placing her file at the end of her bed and leaving the room.  
  
Chandler commented, kissing Monica on the head. This is going really fast.  
  
Tell me about it, Monica said with a light chuckle.  
  
You okay? he asked her, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
Yeah, I'm okay, I think, she said with a smile. I mean, it's going so fast it hasn't really hit me what's happening yet, she said.  
  
Well, it's hit Autumn, he said with a laugh. She's beyond excited.  
  
Monica smiled. she said. I'm glad she's so into this.  
  
Me too, Chandler agreed, taking Monica's hand again.  
  
Nothing's gonna happen, right? Monica asked him.  
  
You mean, like...  
  
she said. I mean, the baby I have inside of me right now is the one we're going to take home this time, right?  
  
Nothing's going to happen, he told her. What are the odds it would happen twice? he added. She didn't look so convinced. Mon, I promise, I won't let them switch this baby with another this time.  
  
Monica smiled at his promise, even though they both knew it was really out of his hands. It still made her feel better somehow. she told him, squeezing his hand. God, thank God this is going fast because it _hurts_, she added.  
  
It's gonna be over soon, he assured her, kissing her on the forehead. They both looked at the door as the doctor entered.   
  
Okay, you guys ready to get this show on the road? he asked.  
  
Monica said with a smile.  
  
Okay, then, lucky for you, because it's time to start pushing! he announced.   
  
Monica said hesitantly all of a sudden scared.  
  
You're gonna be fine, Chandler said, rubbing her arm, as if he had read her thoughts. She gave him a smile before looking back at the doctor.  
  
Okay, Monica, on three I want the first big push. One... two... three, he said.   
  
Wow, may be fast, but sure isn't any less _painful_, Monica stated once she was done with her first push.  
  
You're one push closer now, the doctor said. On the next contraction I want you to push again, the doctor instructed.  
  
Monica nodded.   
  
After about ten minutes of pushing, just when Monica thought she couldn't take it anymore, the doctor looked at her and smiled.  
  
Just one more small push and you'll be done, he told her. Chandler smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
Come on, Mon, you're almost there, he whispered in her ear. This is it.  
  
It's a girl! the doctor said, holding up their new baby girl for them both to see.  
  
Monica said. Oh my God, look at her! she added.   
  
God, she's beautiful, Chandler said in a whisper.  
  
I know, Monica replied in a whisper, her eyes filling with tears. Chandler put his arm around her and kissed her on the head.   
  
You did it again. You're so amazing, he told her.  
  
She smiled and tilted her head up to kiss him on his lips. I love you, she told him.  
  
I love you too, he replied. He looked up at the nurse who had wrapped the baby in a blanket and was bringing her over to Monica.   
  
Here she is, the nurse said, handing her to Monica.  
  
Ooooh, hi, Monica said, sniffling. Then she looked at Chandler. God, she's so small!   
  
He smiled. She really is, he said, playing with her hands.   
  
Hi Sweetie, Monica said again. I'm your mommy, she added. And that guy over there is Daddy. We like him, he's okay, she added jokingly. She looked at Chandler and smiled.   
  
She's got your eyes, Chandler decided. I can tell.  
  
They don't even have color yet, Monica laughed. They're gray.  
  
Mark my words, this girl is gonna have your eyes.  
  
Monica smiled and looked back at her daughter. If you say so, she said with a smile.   
  
Chandler said. You're amazing.  
  
Well, thanks, Monica said with a smile. She took her eyes away from Chandler to look back at the baby.  
  
We're gonna take her down to the nursery now, a nurse said with a smile. Clean her up better, weigh her, then we'll bring her back.  
  
Monica looked hesitant, but nodded. She handed the baby over to the nurse. Watch her! she whispered to Chandler, even though she knew they couldn't switch her with another baby while she was in the room.  
  
Don't worry, Chandler assured her again, squeezing her hand lightly.  
  
Are you gonna put a bracelet on her or something? Monica wondered.  
  
Yeah, we'll get to that, the nurse said.  
  
Could you maybe just do it now? Chandler asked.  
  
Well, sure, the nurse said, confused. She wrote out a bracelet and fastened it to the baby. We'll take her to the nursery now, the nurse added as she placed their new daughter into her roll away crib.  
  
Monica said with a smile as they left.  
  
She's gonna be fine, Chandler said, kissing Monica on the head.  
  
Monica said, relenting to what she hoped was true. I know, you're right.  
  
I'm so proud of you, he said.   
  
Monica smiled at him. God, I love you, she said with a smile.   
  
Right back at ya, he told her. Can you believe this, huh? You and me. Happily married. Two kids.  
  
She laughed. Hmm, I know, who would've thought like ten years ago, huh?  
  
He brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face. She looked tired and her hair was a mess. Her face was still flushed, and she was sweaty. But he couldn't help but think that she had never looked more beautiful. You're so amazingly gorgeous, he said, kissing her on the cheek. God, you know I can't even say what I'm feeling right now.  
  
She laughed and smiled. Thank you, she said. Cause I sure don't feel gorgeous, she added with a laugh.  
  
***  
  
Well, you're a big sister, Chandler announced to Autumn. She jumped out of her chair in the waiting room.  
  
Is it a boy or a girl? she asked. Chandler could see her face light up.   
  
he teased by dragging it out. I think that you might just maybe have a new little...  
  
she yelled, exasperated.  
  
It looks like you've got yourself a little sister, Autumn, he said with a smile.  
  
It's a girl?? she asked, happily. Yay, I knew it!   
  
She's in the nursery right now, and they're moving Mommy into her new room. So you want to come with me to the nursery and we can look in the window?  
  
she said.   
  
Phoebe said to Chandler, giving him a hug.  
  
Thanks, Pheebs, he said. Joey followed suit and gave him a hug.   
  
Congratulations. Two little girls, huh? My boy's growing up!  
  
Thanks, Joe, he said, patting him on the back.   
  
Ross and Rachel are on their way, Joey told him. They wanted to get someone to watch Emma since she has school tomorrow.  
  
How's Mon? Phoebe asked.  
  
She's fine, Chandler said. Tired, but she's okay.  
  
Autumn whined. Can we go see my sister now?  
  
If you really want, Chandler joked, picking her up. I'll see you guys, he said as he headed to the nursery with Autumn.  
  
***  
  
Which one is she? Autumn asked, looking into the nursery.  
  
Chandler prompted.   
  
Ummmm, that one? she asked, pointing at the one right near them.  
  
Nope, but close, Chandler said.   
  
The one next to her on the end? Autumn asked.  
  
Yep, that's your little sister.  
  
Autumn squealed. She's so cute!  
  
I think so, Chandler agreed.  
  
How do they know which baby belongs to who? Autumn wondered.  
  
They have cards on their beds, Chandler said. And they give the baby a bracelet to wear that tells their last name.  
  
What if the baby takes it off?  
  
They can't, these can only come off if they're cut off.  
  
she said. Well what if they got some babies mixed up and give them the wrong one?  
  
Chandler said, then the parents probably don't know, and the end up loving the baby the get instead a lot and wouldn't want to trade back.  
  
That would be weird, Autumn said. Good thing that doesn't happen.  
  
Yeah. Good thing, Chandler repeated.  
  
***  
  
Ross and Rachel had arrived, and they took Autumn to the cafeteria to get something to eat. She wanted to meet her new sister, but she had a while before her new sister would be returned to her parents, and she was starving. So Ross and Rachel took her to get something to eat while Chandler went to check on Monica.  
  
Chandler said softly as her entered Monica's room.  
  
Hey there, she said with a smile.  
  
How're you feeling? he asked.  
  
I'm okay, she said. Tylenol helps, she added. He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Did you take Autumn to the nursery?  
  
Yeah. She picked her sister out on the second try, he said with a laugh.  
  
I guess her sister needs a name? Monica asked.  
  
Chandler said with a laugh. Might help a little.  
  
Any ideas? Monica asked. I mean, we talked about a few, but none of them really clicked yet.  
  
Chandler said. Actually, Autumn said one the other day that kinda stuck with me.  
  
Autumn did? Monica asked. Not Cinderella, is it? she asked with a smile.  
  
No, although she did suggest that one to me, too.  
  
Monica smiled. So? What is it?  
  
Well, first she wanted Cinderella, then Emma after Emma. Then she wanted Schuyler after Schuyler. Then she wanted Grace after Schuyler. Because that's her middle name. And I just thought that that was kinda pretty, and you know, kinda after Schuyler. I don't know, maybe I'm--  
  
I love it, Monica stated.  
  
Chandler asked.   
  
Yes, really, Monica said with a smile. It's perfect.  
  
Chandler said. That was easy. What about a middle name?  
  
Well, Autumn has a family name, so maybe Grace should, too, Monica said, smiling as she said Grace's name for the first time.  
  
Right, so family names for a girl... Chandler said.   
  
We could always use Phoebe or Rachel, but we'd have to choose one or the other.  
  
Not if Autumn had her way, Chandler laughed. She wants the baby to have two middle names like Schuyler.  
  
Monica smiled. Well, we could do that, I guess. But Autumn only has one.  
  
Yeah, but Grace Rachel Phoebe Bing? Chandler asked. Doesn't flow too well.  
  
What about your mom? she asked.  
  
Grace Nora Bing? Chandler asked. Not too bad. But, I dunno...  
  
I like it, she said. That is, if you want to honor your mom.  
  
Chandler said getting an idea. Grace Megan Bing.  
  
she asked.  
  
he said. I mean, your initials, using Geller, are MEG, or Meg, so...  
  
Oh my God, she said. That is so clever.  
  
And it flows. AND I think it's kinda cool to honor YOU in her name.  
  
I like it, she said with a smile. I think that's it. What do you think?  
  
I think so, too.  
  
Hey, hey, a nurse said, entering the room with Grace. Her she is, back to visit Mommy and Daddy!  
  
There she is, Chandler said, going over to see her.   
  
She weighed in at 8lbs, 12 oz, the nurse said. Pretty good sized. And she was 18.5 inches, she added. I'll come back to check in with you in a little while, the nurse said before leaving the room.   
  
So here she is, Chandler said, picking her up. he added.  
  
It suits her, Monica said. Don't you think she looks like a Grace?  
  
Yeah, she does, he said.   
  
She's still the same baby, right? Monica asked in a hushed voice. Chandler looked at her and smile.   
  
Yeah, she is. I know those eyes of yours anywhere, he said.  
  
Those are so not my eyes! she laughed.  
  
Trust me, he said. I've looked into those eyes enough times to know.  
  
If you say so, she said. She watched Chandler hold his newborn daughter with a smile on her face. Just watching him with her made her start to get teary eyed.  
  
Hi Mommy! Autumn's voice called out as she came in the room with Rachel.  
  
Hi guys, Rachel said. We thought we'd come see if the baby was here yet.  
  
Here she is, Monica said, gesturing towards Chandler.   
  
Oh, wow, she's so beautiful! Rachel said. Makes me want another, she added with a smile.  
  
Did you name her? Autumn asked quietly, peering at the baby in her father's arms.  
  
Yeah, we did, Chandler said. We took your suggestion, and this is your new little sister, Grace.  
  
You named her Grace? Autumn shrieked. This is so cool! I named her!  
  
Monica smiled at her daughter's excitement. You want to hold her? she asked.  
  
Can I do that?? she asked in amazement.  
  
Chandler said. If you sit down here in this chair and be very careful.  
  
Autumn said. But, but I don't know what to do... she said.  
  
Don't worry, I'll show you, Chandler told her. Here, sit down, he said. Once she was seated in the chair, he continued. Now put your arms like mine are, he added.  
  
Like this, Monica added, showing her. She copied their movements, and Chandler placed Grace in her arms.   
  
Now just make sure to keep an arm under her head, he told her.   
  
She's so small, Autumn said.   
  
She is, Chandler agreed, watching the two of them together. He looked over at Monica who had tears in her eyes. She put her hand to her mouth to keep from crying.  
  
Is Mommy crying? Autumn wanted to know.  
  
She's just happy, Chandler said as he went over to Monica and patter her on the back. Right Mommy?  
  
she said with a smile.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Mommy, does Grace look like I did when I was a baby? Autumn wanted to know as she watched Monica change Grace.  
  
Monica said. Not very much.  
  
You know what's funny? she asked her mother.  
  
Monica asked.   
  
Schuyler had that same freckle on the side of her neck, Autumn said. Isn't that weird?  
  
Schuyler has a freckle on the side of her neck? Monica asked.  
  
she said. It's right here, she said, going to point at it on Monica's neck. HEY! Mommy! You have it, too! Autumn said, shocked. That's so cool!  
  
That's weird, Monica remarked, trying not to panic. For the most part she had been dealing well with the fact that Autumn and Schuyler had been switched, but sometimes it came and hit her and made her feel all weird again.  
  
I'm gonna tell her that when she comes over tomorrow, she said. I can't wait for her to see Grace! Autumn added.  
  
Oh boy, Monica said under her breath. Me either.  
  
TBC...  
  
Well, okay, this is kinda not really dealing with the issues of them being switched right now, but it's getting there, just go with me on this! LOL. Hope you liked this part. I need to go to bed now. LOL. And my eye just started hurting while typing this. OW! LOL.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Is It This Easy?

Don't Tell My Heart  
Chapter 7: Is It This Easy?  
  
[Okay, so here we go. I've been thinking a lot about this series lately, I want to try and actually get it done now, lol. So I have like three endings, and have no idea which to use! Well, actually it's between two, the other one will be included anyway. So which one to use? Hmmmm. Also, the other day I was walking/jogging, and I was thinking about the end, and I have a good idea for a part a few parts from now, but not so much the next two or so, lol. So wish me luck with this. I hope you guys end up liking this when it's done, it's hard! The ending dilemma is driving me CRAZY.]  
Hi Monica, Schuyler's small voice said. Monica turned around and smiled at Schuyler, who was trailing behind Autumn. The girls had just entered the kitchen.  
  
Hi Sweetie, Monica said. I didn't know you were here already. Your mom just drop you off?  
  
Schuyler said. She was in a hurry so she just had me walk to the door myself.  
  
Autumn said impatiently. Can I show Schuyler Grace now?  
  
Sure, she's in her room, sleeping. Try to be quiet so you don't wake her up, she added.  
  
Okay. C'mon, Schuyler! Autumn said, pulling her towards the stairs. Monica watched her dark hair disappear up the steps.  
  
After a few minutes, Monica decided to go up to Grace's nursery and see how things were going. She stopped in the doorway and smiled as she watched the two girls peer into Grace's bassinet, watching her sleep.  
  
She's tiny, huh? Autumn said to Schuyler.  
  
Yeah, she is, Schuyler said. You're lucky, I want a baby sister or brother.  
  
You can't get one? Autumn asked.   
  
Nope, my mommy and daddy aren't married anymore, she explained.  
  
Oh yeah, Autumn apparently remembered.  
  
And anyways, Mommy says it's fun to be the youngest, no one little to annoy you. But instead the bigger ones boss you around, Schuyler said.  
  
Very true, Monica said. The girls' heads whipped around to see come into the room.  
  
You're the youngest? Schuyler asked in a whisper.  
  
Monica nodded. Yeah, only of two, but I'm the youngest, she replied in a whisper as well. Schuyler smiled, happy that she found someone to agree with.  
  
Yeah, but Mommy and Uncle Ross are good friends now, Autumn realized. He's your brother isn't he?  
  
Yep, that's him, Monica said, checking on Grace. The girls headed out of the room.   
  
You like your brother? Schuyler asked, shocked.  
  
Yeah, we get along really well. NOW. When we were little we didn't get along that well.  
  
My brother's annoying, Schuyler said. My sister's not that bad, but my brother is.  
  
I like your sister, Autumn said thoughtfully. She's funny.  
  
I like your sister, too! Schuyler said. She's so cute. I want a baby sister still. Especially after seeing yours. The girls continued talking as they went into Autumn's room. Monica smiled and went downstairs.   
  
She had been trying not to think about how much Schuyler and Grace looked alike. Even though Grace was only a few weeks old, she could tell that they both looked alike; they both looked exactly like her.  
  
She wondered if Autumn would notice this ever. How long until she would notice if she didn't notice now? If the girls continued being friends, they would notice. Maybe not right now, they were too young. But eventually, they would notice.   
  
She pushed those worries out of her head and headed down the stairs with a baby monitor, trying to also stop thinking about how much Schuyler and Grace looked alike.  
  
The whole thing, Autumn and Schuyler being switched, had been such a shock. And even then she didn't think about it too much, because she was preparing for Grace. But once Autumn and Schuyler were around each other all the time, and once Grace was born, it was becoming more and more of a nagging thought. Of course the loved Autumn and wouldn't trade her, but seeing Schuyler always gave her a dull pain.   
  
MOMMY, ALLISON IS HERE, Autumn called out later that evening. SCHUYLER'S LEAVING.  
  
Monica came into the room, carrying Grace, and smiled at Allison.   
  
Hi, Monica, Allison greeted. Oooh, is that Grace? she asked, stepping inside the door.  
  
Yep, the one and only, she said with a smile.   
  
She's so gorgeous, Allison said, moving the blanket away from Grace to take a look at her.  
  
Monica said with a smile. I like to think so.  
  
Allison looked to see where the girls were, and noticed the were across the room. She looks just like Schuyler did as a baby, she added with a sad tone, but with a smile on her face. She's gonna look just like her, I'm sure.  
  
Oh, I know, I mean, I've only known Schuyler a few months, and Grace is only a few weeks old, but I can already notice how they look alike.  
  
Wow, this is so weird, Allison said, looking at Grace. She's so adorable, though, she added.   
  
Thank you, Monica said with a smile.   
  
Chandler said, coming in the door. he said with a nod. He went over to Monica and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hi Sweetie. He smiled at Grace and played with her hands and feet. And hi Gracie, he added with a smile.   
  
Autumn said happily when she and Schuyler appeared from the kitchen.   
  
There's my girl, he said with a smile, picking her up into his arms. Well, one of them, anyway, he said, kissing her on the side of her head.  
  
Hi Chandler! Schuyler echoed. Monica and Chandler had told her that she was welcome to call them by their first names, and she had called them Monica and Chandler since. Likewise, Allison had told Autumn that she was welcome to call her by her first name, and she always did.   
  
Hey Schuyler, he greeted, patting her on her head.   
  
Okay, we better get going, we've got to pick up Micah at soccer practice, Allison told Schuyler.   
  
Wait, Mommy, Schuyler said. Guess what? Me and Autumn are sisters now!  
  
You are, are you? Allison asked.  
  
Yeah! We decided that instead of being best friends, we should be sisters, Autumn added. And Schuyler and Grace and Mommy all have a freckle in the same place, she said. Isn't that weird?  
  
Wow, that's... Allison started to say, pretty crazy.  
  
Yeah, so look! Autumn said, pointing to the side of her neck. I drew one on me!  
  
Chandler, Monica, and Allison looked at the girls for a minute before anyone said anything.  
  
That's very clever, Allison spoke first.   
  
It is, huh? Autumn asked. She smiled and waved at Schuyler as she headed towards the door.   
  
Bye Sister! she called out.  
  
Bye Sis, Schuyler responded, heading out the door and waiting for her mother. Allison looked at Monica and Chandler.   
  
It's okay, she reminded them. I'll see you guys soon. Call me if you need to talk or anything, she added.  
  
Monica said. We will. Bye guys, she added.  
  
Bye Monica, Schuyler said. Thanks for having me over, she said in her ever so polite Schuyler way.  
  
You're welcome anytime, Monica added. She closed the door behind them.  
  
I'm gonna go put away the stuff we were playing with in my room, Autumn said, running up the steps.  
  
You've taught her well, Chandler noted as he took Grace from Monica.  
  
Yeah, I guess I have, she said with a laugh.   
  
You okay? he asked her, noticing the distant look she had gotten since Autumn had showed off her new freckle.  
  
she said. Yeah, I'm okay. I just think it's so unfair that Autumn is the one drawing freckles on herself just to fit in with her mother, sister, and _best friend_. It doesn't seem right.  
  
Well, it's not, Chandler pointed out. But she's fine. She's just a kid, she doesn't realize that anything is weird about that.  
  
But what happens when she's _not_ just a kid anymore, Chandler? She's gonna realize. You know how much I could notice that Schuyler and Grace look alike today? And I didn't even know Schuyler when she was Grace's age. And you know what Allison said? That Schuyler looked just like Grace when _she_ was a baby. Which means that they're probably going to look alike when they grow up. Not to mention that Schuyler looks like me and Autumn looks like Allison! How long until they figure this out?  
  
I don't know, he said, looking down at Grace in his arms. But what can we do? We can't separate them. That would take Autumn from Allison and Schuyler from us, he pointed out. Not to mention that the girls would be devastated if they couldn't see each other.  
  
I don't want to separate them, Monica said quietly. I just want this to have never happened. I want Autumn to be ours and Schuyler to be Allison's, and everything to be normal like it should be.  
  
Chandler put Grace down in her car seat carrier. I think we all want that, he told her. But what's done is done. This must have happened for a reason, he added.  
  
Maybe you're right, she said. It's just so confusing.  
  
I know, he said, pulling her to him in a hug.   
  
I'm not gonna worry about this anymore, she decided. I mean, look, she gestured to Grace who was asleep in her carrier. We have better things to worry about, she said with a smile.  
  
I could just watch her sleep all day, he noted. What is that? I mean, Grace, Autumn, you, he said with a smile. Why is it that you can just watch the people you love the most sleep?  
  
She smiled. I don't know, she said, looking at Grace. Maybe because they look so innocent.  
  
Nah, can't be, he said. It's not like you _ever_ look innocent.  
  
She laughed. I hate you, she said with a smile on her face.  
  
I know. I hate you more, he added with a smile and kissed her on the cheek before he left the room.  
  
***  
  
Where are you going to enroll Autumn for kindergarten? Allison asked Chandler and Monica. I'm thinking of putting Schuyler at Will Rogers Elementary, she said. Monica and Chandler had just dropped Autumn off at Allison's house.  
  
Yeah, we're probably going to put Autumn there, too, Monica told her. It's closest to our house, and it's supposed to be really good.  
  
Wow, they'd love it if they were at the same school, Autumn said. I mean, and I guess it looks like they will be.  
  
That will be good for them, Chandler added. I mean, to know someone else there on the first day of kindergarten.  
  
Allison added. I don't think most of the girls she's friends with at her preschool are going to go there, she realized.  
  
Yeah, same with Autumn's friends in preschool, Monica said. But then again, the only person she's _really _friends with is Schuyler.  
  
Did you get your papers? Allison asked. I mean, the adoption papers. I got mine a day or two ago.  
  
Chandler said quietly. We got ours, he said.   
  
And my lawyer told me that the hospital doesn't want to fight the lawsuit, and they're going to probably give us what we asked for.  
  
Yeah, he called us and told us that, Monica added. Which is good, that money can help Autumn's college fund, she said.   
  
Yeah, I mean, with two kids ahead of Schuyler I'm definitely going to need money for her for college, Allison added with a laugh.   
  
Chandler smiled. Yeah, well in our case Autumn's the first one, so she'll be easier, but Grace might be a bit harder.  
  
We better go, Monica added. Grace has a doctor's appointment.  
  
I'll see you guys, Allison said. Around five? she asked.  
  
Yeah, I'll be back for her around then, Chandler told Allison with a smile. He picked up Grace's carried from the porch.   
  
So I guess the legal part is almost over, Monica realized as they headed down the path from Allison's house.  
  
Chandler said. It is.  
  
I can't believe how easy it all was, she said. I mean, the hospital is going to give us the money we asked for, the girls legally belong to the people who have been raising them now. It seems like it was too easy for such a huge thing.  
  
Well, that part was easy. But we still have to figure out if and when we're ever gonna tell the girls.  
  
We're gonna have to. One day, she said. Don't you think? I mean, if they stay friends even a few more years it would be hard NOT to tell them.  
  
I wish we didn't have to.  
  
I wish we didn't have to, too, she added.  
_I guess I'll end it here. LOL. This part wasn't too great, once again. The kinda fun/interesting stuff should be coming up now. If I can decide how I want to end this! Heh. Anyway, thanks for reading and holding out faith in this series! I don't know if I've really made Monica/Chandler/Allison shocked or upset enough in this story, though, lol. Oh well. It's gonna start skipping large periods of time now, too, just to warn ya! LOL.  
  
I want to change my user name, do you think that will confuse too many people? LOL. I liked it okay when it was just my name, but now with the 2 after it, I think it just looks lame. *shrug.* I mean, maybe I will, but I think that might throw people off.  
  
Guys, just six more new episodes of Friends left now. :'( I'm totally excited for this week's, though! :0)_  



	8. Attached

**  
Don't Tell My Heart  
Chapter 8: Attached  
  
**_I have the strangest urge to write today. I have a stomachache, I'm beyond tired, it's 9:29pm on a Monday night, I spent like alll day working on my final essay for my winter class, and I have a final this week. And then I decide it's time to write a fic. Anyway, this is the last week of my only having one class at school, so I don't know what that's gonna do to my writing roll I've been on. Four classes next semester, one I really need to pass that I'm taking for the second time, and well, yeah. Anyway, I am gonna still try my hardest to keep writing away on the weekends, since I love it so much lately. And I've _got_ to finish this series, I think it's been going on long enough with months between chapters! LOL. So that's my plan. Anyway, here's part 8. Like I said at the end of part 7, this is going to start skipping some time gaps. Just so you're on the look out for that.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, I never have, and I'm beginning to think I never will.  
_Maybe we should have had their parties together, Allison said to Monica with a laugh.  
  
Yeah, maybe we should have, Monica realized. It was Autumn's fifth birthday, and the party was at the park. Schuyler's party had been the day before, at the same park. It was rather ironic being that they hadn't talked about what they were going to do for the kids' birthdays.  
  
Maybe next year, she said with a smile. Gosh, I can't believe that my baby is _five_, she gushed. It seems like just yesterday she was born. Well, you know, she said, smiling and nodding at Monica. You do have one born the same day.  
  
Yeah, I do know, she said with a sigh. Where does time go these days? Ever since I hit twenty-five it's been going by amazingly fast.  
  
Allison agreed. Oh, God, and she's gonna start school in just a few months, she added, a look of realization crossing her face.  
  
Well at least you know what to expect. You did this with Nancy and Micah, Monica pointed out. This is my first time, my first little baby all grown up.  
  
Speaking of little babies, Allison added with a smile and nodded towards Chandler who was walking around with seven month-old Grace, who was watching everything that was going on. When are you gonna try for that boy?  
  
Not for a while yet, please, Monica said with a laugh. I think I'll just enjoy Grace being my baby for another couple years or so.  
  
God, he's so good with her. With them, Allison observed. I wish Michael had been like that with our kids. Allison rolled her eyes thinking about him. He loves them, but he just doesn't connect with them like, she thought about it and sighed, then nodded towards Chandler and Grace again, well, like that.  
  
Monica smiled. Yeah, he's so great with them. I mean, they're five and seven months, and I can already see they're going to be two of the world's biggest Daddy's girls ever.  
  
They already _are_, Allison laughed as she watched Grace break out in a giggle. She thought about something then looked at Monica before asking. Is Autumn's birthday as hard for you as Schuyler's is for me? I mean, knowing what we know.  
  
Monica said quietly. I mean, this morning I couldn't help but think, Five years ago at this time they hadn't been switched yet,' and so on.  
  
Me too, Allison agreed. I still haven't figured out this whole thing, she added. I mean, sometimes I think it's so unfair that this happened. Then I realized that by thinking that it means I wish I had Autumn and not Schuyler. And that's not... true. I mean, or is it?  
  
You can't figure this out, Monica told her, still staring ahead at the kids. That's what I've figured out. There's no answer to this whole thing.  
  
Chandler said as he approached Monica and Allison. He had put Grace back into her stroller and was moving it back and forth to keep her from getting antsy.  
  
Hi Sweetie, Monica said with a smile.  
  
Look how well they get along, Allison mused as she looked out at Schuyler and Autumn. They were climbing on the play equipment, laughing and giggling as they said things to one another. They were wrapped up in their own little game and completely happy.  
  
I know, Monica and Chandler said together in one voice. Then they looked at each other and shared a smile.  
  
They never fight, either, Allison added. Well, at least when Autumn is over at our house, they never ever fight.  
  
Yeah, same when Schuyler is at our house, Chandler commented. The three of them watched Autumn and Schuyler happily play together, then run over and join the rest of the kids at Autumn's party.  
  
They'd be lost without each other.  
  
***  
  
Can I just start tomorrow? Autumn asked as she nervously tugged on the hem of her dress to make sure it was straight.   
  
The first day of school is today, Chandler told her, squeezing her small hand that she had entwined with his and not removed since they got to her new school. She was standing on the playground clutching his hand, not sure of what to do.  
  
But Daddy, there's so many people here, she said. What if I get lost?  
  
Then I'll come find you, he promised. You won't get lost, he added. He looked to Monica who was bouncing Grace, nine months old, on her hip.   
  
she asked again. Chandler nodded.   
  
Yeah, I promise. He looked at Autumn who had a look of fear on her face and wondered where the last five years had gone. He didn't have time to get all sentimental now, though. Let's go check out your class. Room, what was it, seven? That's a pretty good number for a class.  
  
It is? Autumn asked, her fear lessening slightly.   
  
Well, uhhhh, Chandler thought.   
  
Because you were born in July, which was the SEVENth month, Monica finished. Chandler shot her a grateful smile, and she smiled in return.  
  
That's _true_, Autumn realized. But still this is a new school and it's _big,_ she said. You think Schuyler's nervous, too? she wondered as they approached her classroom and walked inside.  
  
I'm sure she is, Monica assured Autumn. Hey, it looks like you've got some nice kids in your class, she added as they looked around. And that's your teacher. She looks nice, huh?  
  
Yeah, she does, Autumn said with a smile. Maybe this will be just like preschool, only bigger.  
  
I think it is, Monica said, patting Autumn on the head. You gonna be okay here? she asked her as Chandler took Grace from her arms so she could lean down and talk to Autumn.  
  
Yeah, I think, she said as she looked around at the kids and the things in the classroom.  
  
a tiny voice called out. Monica, Chandler, and Autumn's heads turned towards the door to see Schuyler with a huge grin on her face. Behind her was Allison, looking unsure of herself.  
  
Autumn asked in disbelief. Why are you in my class? Did you come to see me?  
  
This is your class? Schuyler asked, amazed. This is _my_ class, too!  
  
_You're_ in my class? Autumn practically shrieked.   
  
Schuyler said with the same enthusiasm.   
  
Never mind, Mommy, Autumn said, turning back to Monica. I'm gonna be FINE! I'm gonna _like_ it here.  
  
***  
  
Do you think she's okay? Monica asked Chandler for what seemed to be the one hundredth time that day.   
  
She's fine, Mon, Chandler told her. She's used to being away from us, she's been to preschool and she plays at Schuyler's house all the time.Plus, Schuyler's in her class. That alone will insure that she's fine.  
  
I guess you're right, Monica said with a sigh. But it's just that whenever she was in preschool, I was at work. Now I'm home and she's not here. And it's not only _that_, she said with a sigh. I mean, she's in school now! She's not such a little baby anymore. She's growing up. She's going to school, soon she'll be in high school, and dating and driving and graduating, then she'll go to college and leave us, then get married and have kids...  
  
Monica, Monica, calm down, Chandler said. You're at least a good decade ahead of her here.  
  
Monica sighed and looked at him. I guess you're right, she said. He pulled her to him in a hug and she looked up at him. But only like four more years until Grace starts school! Then she's gonna end up in high school, and dating, and driving, and--  
  
  
  
Monica said with a sheepish smile. You think Schuyler's doing okay?  
  
Yeah, I'm sure she's fine. She's extremely outgoing, Chandler added. Plus she, too, went to preschool and comes over here all the time.  
  
I hope you're right, I hope they're fine, she said unable to worry about only Autumn.   
  
Rachel said that Emma's best friend, Maggie, had become a second daughter to her. She got along great with Maggie's parents, and Maggie was a sweet girl. Lots of people loved their children's best friends.  
  
But most people's children's best friends weren't their own biological children.  
  
***  
  
The school year started to progress quickly. Autumn and Schuyler both loved school, especially since they had each other in their class. They were still attached at the hip. Every Saturday Schuyler came over, or Autumn went to Schuyler's, not to mention they had a few after school play dates from time to time. Their best friend status was even more important now that they were in school. In a class full of kids, everyone paired with a best friend, they had to make sure that everyone knew they were best friends. They insisted on dressing alike some days, having matching bracelets, and calling each other their best friend whenever they could get it in.   
  
Who do I look like more? Autumn asked. You or Daddy?  
  
Monica said. Well, neither of us, really. You look more like a cross between the two, she lied. You just look like Autumn.  
  
You know Kaitlyn in my class? She has a twin sister! Her sister looks just like her! I wish I had a twin sister, that's so cool.  
  
Aunt Phoebe's a twin, Monica reminded her as she continued to look through the bills she was paying.   
  
I know, but I've never seen her sister, Autumn said, disappointed. Do they look alike?  
  
Exactly alike, Monica said. It's hard to tell the difference.  
  
Schuyler's sister, Nancy, she looks like her mom, Autumn said. Monica looked up at Autumn, afraid of what she was thinking. But Schuyler doesn't. She looks more like her dad, I guess. I've never seen her dad, she added.  
  
Monica said, filled with relief. She knew Autumn was only five and a half, but she was afraid she was going to figure everything out.   
  
She looks kinda like you, though, Autumn said with a laugh. That's funny, huh? Since you're not her mommy.  
  
That's pretty funny, Monica agreed, wishing Autumn would drop the subject.   
  
And she has the same color eyes as Gracie, she added again.  
  
Monica asked.  
  
Not just blue, VERY blue.  
  
How strange, Monica said with a fake laugh. You know what, Sweetie? I'll be right back, I'm gonna go see if Grace is up from her nap. With that, she left Autumn in the kitchen and went up the stairs to Grace's room. She had to get away from that conversation.   
  
She smiled as she saw Grace sitting up in her crib, chewing on a toy. Hi Sweetie, she said with a smile as she lifted Grace out of her crib. When did you get up? she wondered. Her eyes stopped on Grace's eyes, and she smiled. You _do_ have very blue eyes, she told her daughter. Grace smiled and went on playing with the toy she had clutched in her hand.   
  
***  
  
Wait, so what happened? Chandler asked Monica that night in their bedroom as the got ready for bed. The whole conversation with Autumn earlier that day still had Monica a worried and upset.  
  
She started pointing out how Nancy looks like Allison and Schuyler doesn't, she said. But then she went on to say that Schuyler looks more like _me_ than her mom, and that she and Grace look alike because they have the same eyes! This whole dumb thing is not going to hold up for too much longer, she realized.  
  
I _told_ you Grace has your eyes, Chandler said.   
  
Well, then, so does Schuyler, Monica said quietly.   
  
Look, Mon, she's five. She's not going to think that she was switched with another baby at birth, he told her. She may notice that Schuyler looks like you and maybe even that she looks like Allison. But she's probably just gonna think that it's a big coincidence.  
  
You're right, she said. I never thought about it like that.  
  
I dread the day we really do have to tell them, Chandler realized. I mean, the fact that they know each other will make it harder.  
  
Well, I think that day is still pretty far away, Monica realized. She looked at Chandler and smiled. I love you, she added as an after thought.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. I love you, too, he said.  
  
Thank you, she said with a smile. I mean, for being so great during this past year and a half. I never would have been able to get through this without you. I'm not sure how Allison did it, she said.  
  
Well then, thank you, too, he said.   
  
I haven't been that much of a help, she said with a smile.  
  
You have too, he said. You just don't realize it. He got underneath the covers of their bed. Now go to bed and don't worry anymore, he said, kissing her on the head.  
  
***  
  
I hate to ask you this, I mean, it's like I'm forcing you to do it, and I'm not, but I kinda am. I mean, I don't know what else to do, I can't do anything without you. And given our situation I guess it makes sense, but I still don't think I need to ask you this, it's something you should offer, but if I don't ask, you'll never know... Allison rambled on as she paced the waiting room nervously.  
  
Allison, you don't have to even mention it once before I'd offer, Chandler said. Wait, what happened to her?  
  
Allison sighed and rung her shirt in her hands. She was riding her bike, and she fell off. I thought she just fell, but she hit her head pretty good. So anyway, she also caught her ankle in a part of the bike, and she was bleeding pretty heavily. And if that's not enough, they have to operate to remove a piece of metal that's in her leg, she added, tears coming to her eyes. And you know, she's type O- blood, and I'm AB, and Michael is A+, and so none of us have her blood type. But I knew one of you two has to be compatible.  
  
Yeah, it's me, Chandler said. So they just want me to donate blood? That's all? Where do I go? he asked without a second thought.  
  
Chandler, I can't thank you enough for this, Allison said, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Hey, she's gonna be okay, Monica said, approaching Allison and pulling her into a hug. She'll be fine.  
  
Yeah, I know, but I never want my kids to go through anything like this. And my damn ex-husband won't even come down here, he's _in a meeting_. I guess that's more important to him. Argh, he makes me so mad.  
  
It's okay, Monica soothed, patting her on the back. We'll stay with you.  
  
Yeah, and I'll go donate the blood right now, Chandler said, heading off in the other direction.  
  
Thank you so much, Allison said to Chandler as he walked away. She looked at Monica. Where are your kids?  
  
They're at Phoebe and Mike's, Monica said. It was their day with them anyway, Phoebe was complaining that she never gets to spend time with them, so she was gonna take them to the zoo today.  
  
That's so sweet of her, Allison said as she wiped her nose with a tissue.   
  
Ms. Williams? a doctor asked. Can I see you?  
  
Allison said. She turned to Monica and smiled. Thanks, Monica. Can you excuse me for a second?  
  
she said with a sigh. She hoped Schuyler was okay.  
  
***  
  
Chandler said, sitting down next to Monica in the hospital waiting room.  
  
Monica said with a smile. So you survived giving blood, huh? she asked with a laugh.   
  
Yeah. Wasn't _that_ bad. I didn't even pass out like I'd always imagined I would.  
  
Monica joked with a laugh. I can't believe it.  
  
I'm pretty tough, he told her. She looked at him amused. Okay, I'm not. My arm is sore now. They said that sometimes there is inflammation of the veins and to put a warm compress on it for a day or so to make it go down. That's just creepy.  
  
Monica smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Maybe I can make it feel better later, she said with a smile. He grinned at her.  
  
I might just hold you to that, he said. How's Allison?  
  
She's okay, I think. She's really worried about Schuyler. But the doctors said she's gonna be fine, just a little sore after the surgery. It's nothing major, she can probably go home tomorrow morning. Normally it would be an out patient type thing, but since she hit her head they want to keep her overnight.  
  
Is it only me, Chandler asked. Or does this whole situation, and knowing it's Schuyler on the other end of it, does it just...  
  
Tear you up inside? Monica asked. He nodded.   
  
I mean, I know she's not _ours_ ours, but she's still ours. You know?  
  
Monica smiled. Actually, yeah, I do know what you mean, she said with a small laugh.   
  
I mean, yeah, she's being raised by someone else, but it's like it just hit me... that child that we created, her life is in someone else's hands.  
  
And the life that Allison and Michael created is in our hands, Monica realized. That's really scary to live with.  
  
And really, it shouldn't matter because Autumn is _our_ daughter, and Schuyler is _their _daughter, but if anything ever happened to her, we couldn't help but think What if she had been with us?' But then if she HAD been with us, Autumn would be the one in her place, and that's even worse.  
  
It's because we know her now, Monica added with a sigh. You were right, way back when, she added. If she was just a face that looked like us then yeah, we wouldn't care as much. But now we know her and her personality and everything, and we're attached.  
  
Chandler decided. _You_ were right. I'm glad we have this relationship with her. Even if it's hard sometimes. At least we get to _know_ her, and we still get to have Autumn as our daughter.  
  
Monica sighed. Remember what you said before? That there must be a reason for all this?  
  
  
  
Do you really think there is?  
  
There has to be, he stated. Because otherwise this is just cruel.  
  
Allison's voice brought them from their thoughts. She's out of surgery. You want to see her?  
  
Monica said. She and Chandler followed Allison to Schuyler's room. They stopped outside her door and Allison smiled at them.  
  
They say she's doing fine and she can come home tomorrow, Allison said. Chandler, again, thank you _so_ much, she said, giving him a hug.   
  
Hey, it was the only thing I could do, he said. I'd do anything for her if she needed it, he added.   
  
Thanks. That means a lot to me, Allison said. I'm gonna go use the phone and call Michael. If he cares, Allison said with a roll of her eyes. You guys can go in and see her.  
  
They walked into Schuyler's room and smiled at her. She was asleep on the bed, her leg bandaged and on not covered with the blanket. Her hair was a mess, but framed her face. She had a bruise on her nose and a small bump on her head.  
  
Poor thing, Monica said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. She brushed her hair out of her face and smiled. I'm so glad she's okay.  
  
Me too, Chandler agreed, fixing the blankets on her bed. She must be so scared.  
  
I know, Monica added with a sigh. We are not getting Autumn a bike, she added to Chandler.  
  
He rolled his eyes but smiled at her. We'll see, he told her. She smiled back and patted Schuyler's hand.   
  
This breaks my heart, she said. And not just because I know she's, you know... and not just because it would be sad to see _any_ kid like this, but because...  
  
Because we care about her, he finished for her. She looked up at him and nodded.  
  
Is this bad? she wondered. I mean, did we do this the wrong way?  
  
Is there a _right_ way to do this? he asked her. She thought about that, then smiled.   
  
No, I guess not, she said.   
  
So I just say we're lucky. We get to know Schuyler, and we still get to raise Autumn.  
  
Yeah, but what if something happens and we don't get to see Schuyler all the time anymore? I mean, then it will be worse for us.  
  
I'm not gonna let that happen, Allison said as she came into the room. I'll force Autumn and Schuyler to be friends forever if that's what it takes, she added with a smile.  
  
And somehow, just somehow, they knew it would all be okay then.  
_Blaaaah. LOL. I'm not sure about this series. I mean, it's okay, but couldn't it be better? Oh well, like I said once before, I am SO critical of my own work, lol. I guess that's why. When I wrote This is Mine You Can't Take It, I totally thought the ending blew. But then I reread it a while later and I liked it a lot better. Who knows. This isn't very C&Mish, is it? I think I'll have to add more C&M stuff. But whatever. It's about them and their family, which is all that I need to classify something as C&M. I can NOT bring myself to write something where they get back together after breaking up or an alternate get together or whatever, I just want them together all the time! Maybe I'll try that one day. Okay, why am I rambling on and on here? Oh, I've decided how to end this, and I've decided what I'm gonna do for the LAST chapter now (probably the epilogue, cause if that wasn't an epilogue I don't think there could be one... but it's still gonna be resolving issues, so I dunno. lol) so yay. This series was orignally gonna be more...legal. I mean, most of it was going to be about them getting the custody of the other kids, etc. Then I got into that funk and didn't update because I didn't want to write that, and I was like so who would want to READ that then? Okay. I've got to go. Just to... put you out of your misery for reading this long ending author's note._


	9. Tell My Heart?

**Don't Tell My Heart  
Chapter 9:  
  
**_Okay, so I have like, a job interview tomorrow! Yikes. I'm not nervous, really, but I'm *something* about it, because I know I'm not gonna be able to get to sleep, and I keep thinking about it. And my mom is wrapping something I can't see in her room, so basically, I'm stuck in my room and trying to take my mind off of tomorrow at 2:30, so I'm gonna write this! At least it doesn't freak me out as much as my driver's test did. GOD, that was BAD. I was seriously about to cry from being scared, lol. Please don't let that happen to me tomorrow. Yeah, okay, is this a diary? No. Email? No. IM? NO! So I'll shut up and write already! ;) Oh yeah, and FF.net is annoying me, bc my first and last line of fics aren't spaced like they are when I write them. It's like lol. OH YEAH! And I'm getting an A in my winter class. My teacher said such nice things about me when I had a conference with her today. So yay for that, just wanted to share in my non diary/IM/email thing.  
  
Oh. One more thing. Yay for Phoebe's wedding! (That was tonight.) I cried. LOL.  
  
_I think we made the right choice with the joint party thing, Monica said to Allison with a smile as they started setting tables for cake.   
  
Allison said. I think the girls are loving it. You think they'll be friends for, like, ever? I mean, does that ever really happen? From age four and up?  
  
Rachel and I met when we were six, Monica said, nodding towards Rachel who was at the party. Emma was playing with the girls. And we're still friends.  
  
Wow. That's so cool. And I hope it's like that for the girls.  
  
Me too. I really do. And I can't believe it's been _another_ year since their last birthday. First grade, here they come.  
  
Allison smiled. And their teacher _assured_ me, like, fifteen times, that they'll be in the same class again.  
  
I hope so, Monica said with a smile. I think Autumn might just have a breakdown if they weren't. She's already set on it.  
  
Schuyler too, Allison said as she placed napkins next to each plate. They were holding the girls' sixth birthday party at the same park as the year before. The girls had insisted for some reason. And they were super excited about having a joint party. They couldn't wait to open their presents together, and blow out the candles on their cake at the same time. Allison looked behind her at Chandler and Grace. He was helping her get settled in a seat at one of the tables so she could eat her graham crackers. Allison said with a smile. When are you gonna try for that boy?  
  
Monica smiled as she took a fork and a spoon out of the package and placed them on the napkin Allison had just laid. Soon, I think, she said.   
  
Oooh, fun, Allison said with a smile.   
  
I wonder how Grace will feel about that, Monica mused. She's a lot younger than Autumn was when we had Grace.  
  
She's almost two, Allison noted. So by the time you actually decide to try, get pregnant, have the baby, all that fun stuff, she'll be close to three if not three. Just a year younger than Autumn.  
  
Huh, true, Monica said.   
  
Mommy, when is cake time? Schuyler asked Allison as she and Autumn ran up to them.  
  
Soon, Honey, Allison assured her. We've almost got the table all set up. The girls smiled and ran off.  
  
This girl is more stubborn than you, I swear, Chandler said to Monica as he approached them with Grace in his arms. No, can't sit at the table and eat. The only place to do that is in Daddy's arms.  
  
Monica smiled. You know she's a Daddy's girl, she said. Get used to it.  
  
Autumn asked as she and Schuyler appeared back at the table after informing their friends the cake would be out shortly. Daddy, where's the cake?  
  
It's coming, he assured her.   
  
Grace said with a smile.  
  
Oh yeah, Chandler told her. You'd just _love_ to get that cake all over me, wouldn't you? Grace smiled and looked away.  
  
Allison looked at them and smiled. You know, you guys, she said. I just... well, I wanted to say that... since this whole switching thing had to happen... I'm glad it was with you two. I couldn't have found anyone better to raise Autumn, and well, I've made two great friends now.  
  
Chandler told her, we were just talking about this a few days ago, and we feel the exact same way.  
  
Really? You really think that I'm the best person for Schuyler? I'm not even married anymore.  
  
But you love her so much and you're such a great mom for her, Monica said. That's all that matters. I'm glad she's with you.  
  
Allison smiled. I'm glad she's with me, too.  
  
***  
  
The girls sat on the grass of the park playing with some of their new gifts while Monica, Chandler, and Allison cleaned up from the party.  
  
Chandler said. These kids sure can make a mess.  
  
You're telling me, Allison said with a smile. But they sure can't clean it up, can they?  
  
Guess not, Monica mumbled as she picked up paper plates from the ground.   
  
Hey, you guys? Allison asked. I was thinking last night, and I thought maybe we should, you know, talk about what we're gonna tell the girls one day. And when.  
  
You mean about... Monica started to ask.  
  
Allison cut her off. Yeah. About that. I mean, we've pretty much decided we _have_ to tell them, right? So, assuming they don't ask, I thought maybe we should decide on an age to tell them.  
  
Monica sighed. That's a good idea, I guess. She looked at Chandler. What do you think?  
  
Yeah, it's a good idea, he said. So what age?  
  
Allison asked. Or is that still too young. Twelve?  
  
I think eleven is good, Monica said. So they're old enough to understand, but not so old that it's become something they think we've lied to them about.  
  
You do realize that's five years from now, right? Chandler asked them. Less birthdays than they've had already.  
  
Umm, okay, maybe forty-seven, Monica decided.   
  
Eleven it is, Chandler said. But you know how fast that's gonna come up on us?  
  
What if they're not even friends then? Allison asked suddenly.  
  
Well, then on their eleventh birthday we tell them and have them meet up later so they can talk about it together if they want, Chandler said.  
  
Allison sighed. Okay. Eleven it is, I guess.  
  
***  
**_Five years later... _**(who couldn't see that coming? lol)  
  
We're really going to tell them _tonight_? Monica wondered to Chandler. I mean, it's their birthday!  
  
Their eleventh birthday, Chandler added. Which is the age we agreed upon when they were six. Right?  
  
Yeah. Right. But it's just that, well, who wants to ruin their birthday?  
  
We'll tell them tonight. After the birthday is pretty much over, he added.  
  
she whined. I'm nervous. My stomach is, like, _eating_ itself.  
  
He gave her an odd look. Where do you come up with some of this stuff? he wondered.  
  
Well, that's how I feel! I mean, you, me, and Allison have finally come to terms with all this, and now we're gonna bring the girls into it, and they're gonna go into shock, and this is never gonna END!  
  
Mon, it's gonna be fine, you'll see, he said, pulling her to him in a hug and kissing the top of her head. Kids are like, resistant to stuff. You know, we think they're gonna go crazy, and they just shrug it off.  
  
My stomach is still not in good shape, she told him, looking up at him with a smile.  
  
To be honest? he asked. Neither is mine. This scares me, too. But now's the time to do it.  
  
***  
  
That party was awesome, Mom, Schuyler said to Allison. That was the coolest restaurant to have it at, she added.   
  
I'm glad you liked it, Allison said. How about you, Autumn?  
  
It was _totally great,_ Autumn agreed. Thanks Allison. Thanks Mom and Dad, she added, smiling at them. The girls looked at each other as they noticed all the parents seem to be nervous about something.  
  
Hey, is everything okay? Schuyler asked them. You guys look... scared... or something.  
  
Allison said, sitting down on the coffee table across from the girls who were on the couch. Monica and Chandler followed her lead. We want to talk to you guys about something.  
  
I didn't do it! both girls yelled at once. They looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Neither of you did anything, Monica said. This is about something that happened a long time ago. Like, eleven years ago.  
  
Around when we were born? Autumn asked, suddenly worried by the look on her mom's face. Her mom never got nervous like that. Her mom wouldn't even admit it when she had a cold.  
  
Yeah. The day you were born, actually, Monica said.  
  
You guys know you share a birthday, Allison said. But you were also born in the same hospital.  
  
Schuyler said. This keeps getting neater and neater.  
  
At almost the same time, Chandler added. He looked at Monica and Allison and knew neither of them would be able to say anything more without crying or something. He sighed. Okay, girls, look, he said, giving them each a smile. No point in dragging this out, so here it is. When you two were born, well... the hospital switched you.  
  
Switched us? Autumn asked. How? Meaning what?  
  
Meaning that when we left the hospital, he gestured at himself and Monica. We took Allison's baby home instead.  
  
And vice versa, Allison added.  
  
Hold the boat, Schuyler said. Are you saying we were switched at birth? Like in the movies?  
  
The three heads nodded, and Schuyler and Autumn looked at each other, shocked.  
  
they both asked in one voice.  
  
No kidding, right? Autumn asked, just to be sure. No one said anything, so she gasped. Oh my God! Seriously?  
  
Allison smiled as best she could. Yeah. Seriously.  
  
OH MY GOD! Autumn gasped.  
  
Schuyler added. Wait, well, that makes _soo_ much sense! Schuyler gasped. She looked at Autumn. Doesn't it?  
  
Yeah! It DOES, she agreed. That's why Schuyler and Grace look alike. And, God, am I dumb, she said. They both look like _Mom._  
  
And that's why you look like my mom! Schuyler laughed. Wow, how did we not figure this out on our own?  
  
Are you guys like, okay with this? Allison asked, surprised they weren't yelling or screaming.  
  
Well, yeah and no, Autumn said. I mean, this is really kinda creepy and hard to believe it's true. But it makes sense! And it's not like we don't know our real parents, she added. We've like grown up knowing all of you as parents!  
  
Schuyler said with a smile. I mean, I spent at least half my life in Autumn's house with Monica and Chandler, and she spent the other half of my life in my house with Mom.  
  
I can't believe how well you two are taking this! Monica said.   
  
Autumn said. We love all of you already anyway. Of course we love our adopted' or whatever parents differently than our biological' parents, but we love you all. And it doesn't matter, to me, at least, which one set is raising me! I'm happy with the parents I have.  
  
Me too, Schuyler said. I mean, maybe tomorrow we'll freak out totally, she added with a laugh. But maybe not.  
  
Autumn smiled at Allison. You know, I always saw that picture of Schuyler's grandma at your house? And I always noticed our hair was the same color! Not _red_ but not _brown,_ exactly. I guess I have her hair?  
  
Allison nodded and smiled. Yeah. You do, she said.   
  
I always wondered where my hair came from, she laughed. Okay, maybe this is a little strange.  
  
Yeah. A little, Schuyler said, realizing what was happening. But we just need some time with it, I think. I mean, you guys, she gestured at the three of them. Are the _parents_, and you became okay with it, so we will too.  
  
I think I always knew something weird was up, Autumn realized.  
  
everyone asked.   
  
Well, I mean, I noticed that Schuyler looked like Grace. I always noticed that, but I just thought it was a coincidence. But really, there was something that just... told me. Somehow.  
  
Allison wondered.   
  
You guys would always talk about us hushed and stop talking when we came in the room, Schuyler added. And sometimes you'd just exchange this weird look. Not like we ever would have guessed _this_, but we knew something strange was going on.  
  
Autumn said. Does this mean me and Schuyler are closer to sisters now than we were before?  
  
Everyone smiled and shared a laugh.  
  
***  
  
You think they're really okay with it? Monica asked Chandler that night.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. Yeah, for some reason I think they are.  
  
They didn't even freak out, she added. I was expecting them to yell and scream and cry.  
  
Well, they're eleven, they probably don't want to show that much emotion in front of everyone, he realized. They'll probably be up all night thinking about it.  
  
I hope they really _are_ okay with it, Monica said. That would be so... beyond perfect.  
  
I think we did this right, he said. Them being friends, Autumn knowing Allison, Schuyler knowing us, I think that helped. A lot. If we had told them this and said some stranger was their birth mother, they may have freaked out a lot more.  
  
I can't believe that we did this right, she said with a laugh. No matter what we did since their fourth birthdays seemed all wrong.  
  
Yeah. I know, he added. But look, they seem to be okay with it. They've made life long best friends out of each other, we get to know Schuyler really well, Allison knows Autumn really well, and we still got to raise the child we took home from the hospital. AND we made a good friend in Allison.  
  
she said with a smile. You make it sound so good or something.  
  
That's because it is good. Well, it ended up good. It was a hard situation that shocked us at first, but we made the best of it, and it ended up being not so bad.  
  
You're right, she said with a smile.  
  
I thought from the beginning that if I just didn't tell my heart that Schuyler was ours and Autumn wasn't that it would all be okay. Not hard. That's why I didn't want to know Schuyler at first. I thought that ignoring it was the best idea.  
  
And let me guess, it wasn't, she added with a smirk.  
  
You know what, you're lucky I love you. Now, as I was saying... he continued. I found out in the end that knowing Schuyler was the best thing. I mean, it's like your heart knows things whether or not you let it in on them. So if you just let them in you'll be a lot better off.  
  
She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. That's deep, she said with a smile.  
  
Want another example? he asked.  
  
she said with a laugh, wondering where this was going.  
  
You and me. I mean, at first we thought we should keep our whole tryst to just in London. But did my heart agree? No. I tried to _tell_ it that it was wrong, and thought that if I didn't admit to it that I really didn't want to keep you and me just to London that it would think that was what I wanted, too. Yet, he gestured around. Here we are.  
  
You're so cute when you're philosophical, she added with a smile. I love you, she added. We made it through this together, you know.  
  
Yeah. I know. Thanks.  
  
You're welcome, she said with a laugh. Thank _you_.  
  
They looked up and saw Autumn in their doorway.  
  
I just wanted to say good night, she said. She came in and kissed each of them on the cheek. And that I love you.  
  
Monica and Chandler smiled.  
  
You really are okay with all this, aren't you? Chandler asked.  
  
she said. You know why?  
  
Monica asked.  
  
Because in the end it was me who lucked out, with the best set of parents. It was destiny or something. A good destiny.  
  
_Yeeeeaaaah, okay. That was, ummm, okay? I dunno! LOL. The next part is either the last part or the epilogue. You can decide when you read it. It could be either, I think. But maybe not, I might change it as I write it! Thanks for reading and bearing with me. I hope this series was SOMEWHAT good. It ended up being a lot trickier to write. ::off to watch tonight's Friends episode again::_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_


	10. Epilogue

**Don't Tell My Heart  
Epilogue/Chapter 10  
  
_  
_**_Okay, so here ya go! LOL. I'm not sure about that last part at all, but I guess you guys liked it okay. It seemed better once I read it again later. I'm so critical of my own work, lol. As you may have noticed, I haven't been writing a lot lately, like usual around this time of the year. The only reason I wrote so much in January and the beginning of February is because I was only in one class at school and had a lot of free time. Now spring semester has started, and my goodness my classes are hard! I actually have to study and stuff! Like right now, I should be doing math homework and history reading lol. So that takes up time, and plus, I'm working now, so that takes up the weekends! But I have Sundays free (that is, if I'm all caught up with school) so I have a chance to at least write this. Sorry if this doesn't sound normal, I'm sick. ;) Haha okay, so that's just a good excuse in case you hate it. ;) Hope you enjoy. Thank you, everyone, for sticking with this series that took forever for me to update at one point! =D   
  
**Oops, edited bc Will's name was Julian at first mention lol.**  
  
  
  
  
_This was way too fast, Chandler mumbled. They've been engaged like three months.  
  
Yeah, but they've been together like 1000 years, Monica added. Chandler shrugged.  
  
Yeah, but still, way too fast if you ask me!  
  
she told him with a smile, patting his arm. You know they're gonna be happy.  
  
You know they're like _engaged_? he asked. You know what engaged people do, right? You remember what _we_ were doing when we were engaged, don't you?  
  
Yeah, I do, she said with a smile. But I've decided the world is a lot less complicated if you don't think about your daughter and her fiancé doing stuff like that.  
  
She's only twenty-three, he protested again.   
  
Yeah, yeah, I know, you've told me that like, one hundred times. But look at us? I mean, wouldn't you have liked those extra seven years? she asked.   
  
He rolled his eyes and sighed. And you've told me that like one hundred times, too.  
  
Mom? Dad? Grace asked, coming out of the church and looking at them. Are you coming inside already?  
  
Yeah, we're coming, Monica told her daughter, who looked just like her. Grace smiled and nodded and went back inside. Monica turned to Chandler and gave his arm a pull. Come on now, she said, pulling him inside the church.  
  
Fine, fine, he said with a sigh.  
  
***  
  
She's like, married now, Chandler stated to Monica later at the wedding reception. He groaned. That's even worse than her being engaged!  
  
Monica smiled and patted his arm. It's all gonna be okay. You'll see, she added.  
  
I don't think it is, he pouted. I mean, now she's got her own family. She doesn't need us.  
  
Monica smiled and patted his hand. Sure she will. When she and Will get in a big fight and she wants to spend the night at home with us.  
  
Chandler groaned. Okay a, great, she only wants so have us when she's mad at her husband, and b, Mon, they never fight!  
  
Sure they do.  
  
Yeah, sure, but they never have fights that are so serious that she wants to come home for the night.  
  
Well, they're married now. Newly married couples fight a lot.  
  
We didn't! he pointed out. She frowned. I mean, we argued about stupid stuff, but did you ever go home to your parents? No! And you were the one who said they're just like us!  
  
Monica said with a smile. She looked around the room and saw Autumn talking to some of her new husband's family. She smiled. She really looked beautiful today, didn't she? Monica asked Chandler with a smile.  
  
Yeah, no kidding, he said. Remember that halloween when she was like, what, nine? he asked. Monica smiled and nodded. She dressed up as a bride, and I remember thinking I'd _never_ be able to take the real thing.  
  
Monica smiled. Well, you did, you made it.  
  
He shrugged. I guess. Barely. The day's not over yet.  
  
Grace said, coming up to them. This reception is so great, huh? she asked. The food is delicious, and the place is so pretty! she shot them a smile. And Autumn is gorgeous! Perfect wedding, if I do say so myself.  
  
And when did _she_ grow up? Chandler mumbled as Grace walked off towards the buffet table. You realize this? Our kids are gone. All we have now is Luke. And he's gonna leave soon, too. He's already sixteen!  
  
Monica looked at him, amused. Yeah, but by then we'll probably be grandparents, so...  
  
Ahhh ahh AH! he said, realizing.   
  
Sorry, sorry sweetie, she said with a laugh, patting him on the shoulder.   
  
a voice came from behind them. Monica and Chandler turned their heads to see dark haired, bright blue-eyed Schuyler, in her light blue bridesmaid, or more specifically, maid of honor, dress. Great wedding, huh? she asked with a smile. You must be so happy!  
  
Some of us more than others, Monica said, nodding her head towards Chandler. Schuyler smiled.   
  
Ahh. I see.  
  
He'll be fine, Monica assured Schuyler. So? Where's that Jake guy you've been talking about so much?  
  
Schuyler's smile faded. Oh, he couldn't make it! He had to work at the last minute. He's really, really close to being promoted to assistant manager! So he didn't want to ruin his chances at the last moment.  
  
Makes sense, Monica said.  
  
Just, you know, move slowly, Chandler said. Just because Autumn is married doesn't mean you have to get married anytime soon.  
  
Schuyler smiled at him. Don't worry. I'll be single for a long time still. The thought of commitment. Just, she paused, thinking about it,   
  
Yeah, I know _that_ feeling, Chandler replied. He could tell Monica was looking at him. I mean, not anymore I don't, he tried to cover off her look. I mean, I used to know that feeling. The it went away. I swear it did, he added.  
  
Chandler, Chandler, Monica said, placing her hands on his shoulders. It's okay, relax. I know what you meant.  
  
GOD this day just... GOD. He fell into his chair and put his head in his hands. Monica looked at Schuyler and shrugged.   
  
I've gotta go see how long until I can make my toast, Schuyler said, making her exit.   
  
They grow up so fast, Chandler stated as Monica sat down next to him.  
  
I know, she said quietly, rubbing his arm. But look how happy she is, she gestured towards Autumn. Remember that feeling? Right after our wedding?  
  
He sighed. Yeah. Yeah, I know. That's why this is so hard. I know she's happy. And I want her to be happy, but at the same time, I wish she was six again. And then Grace, well, Grace is in college, living in a dorm, not even doing anything bad, she's getting amazing grades... what's to be upset about her not being at home for? She's doing fine. And Luke, well, he's driving now, which is the beginning of it ALL, and next year is his senior year... then he's gonna be gone.  
  
Yeah. But you know who won't ever be gone? she asked with a smile.   
  
He looked over at her and smiled. I'm hoping the answer to that is you.  
  
She laughed. Yeah. Me. I mean, I know it's hard that they're growing up, but look, it's like a job well done. And you and I are still gonna have each other. It's gonna be okay.  
  
Chandler and Monica looked up to see Autumn standing before them. Are you okay? she asked. You've been kinda... quiet.  
  
Yeah, I'm fine Sweetie, he said. It's just hard for me to see you all grown up.  
  
She smiled. You know I'll always be your little girl, she said. Just, not so little anymore.  
  
I know, he said. Autumn leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. I love you, she said. Thanks for being my dad. She smiled at Monica and kissed her on the cheek. And I love you, too. Thanks for being my mom.  
  
You look beautiful! Autumn turned around to face the voice.  
  
she said with a grin. She gave her a hug. Thank you.  
  
Allison said, holding Autumn by the elbows to take in her dress and hair. I've never seen a prettier woman on her wedding day.  
  
Stop, don't make me cry, Autumn said with a laugh. MOM already did, she said, shooting Monica a pretend glare. Before the ceremony. I had to retouch my make-up and everything.  
  
Hey, I thought you'd have waterproof mascara on, Monica defended herself with a smile.  
  
I hope you're having a good time, Autumn said to Allison. I gotta go see if Schuyler is ready for her toast, she was a few minutes ago. So sit down and listen for it! she said before hurrying off as fast as she could in her dress in heels.  
  
Allison sat down and sighed. When did they grow up?  
  
That's what I'm saying! Chandler said.   
  
Everyone, everyone, Schuyler's voice came from the microphone as she tapped her glass with her spoon to indicate it was time for the toast. I'm gonna make my toast to the bride and groom. I've never seen two people more in love, and more ready for the challenge of marriage than these two who got married here today. Autumn and I have been best friends since we were, like, what, four? I can't even remember a time that Autumn wasn't a part of my life. Or her family. I'm so thankful I found her. We were in the same kindergarten class together, shared the same scary first day. We learned to ride our bikes together. We got our driver's licenses together on the same day-- our sixteenth birthday. Yes, we share a birthday. We had just about every birthday party that I can remember together. We've gone on double dates together. We graduated from high school together. And while we didn't go to the same college, we still stayed best friends. I introduced Autumn and Will to each other. I had no idea that it would end up like this, but I'm glad it did. I'm glad I can take a little credit for my best friend in the world being so happy. Because I couldn't have made it here without her. There's no way. She's been there through every step of my life, sharing in the milestones, battling the same demons. And now, I wish her the best of luck. She's found the greatest, most perfect guy for her, and they're so simple together. They love each other, and that's it. I've seen them together. I know they're the type to make it. To Autumn and Will!  
  
Everyone clanged their glasses together. Monica looked at Chandler as she set her glass down.  
  
That's why they were switched, she said.  
  
he asked.   
  
Autumn and Schuyler. Everything Schuyler just said. And you know as well as I do that Autumn never would've made it without Schuyler. Or met Will. That's why they were switched. They needed each other, and that was the only way for them to find each other.  
  
he said. I guess that's true. It does seem that way, doesn't it?  
  
I like to think it is, Monica said. It makes it all seem worthwhile.   
  
You wanna dance? he asked Monica as the music came back on.  
  
Of course, she said with a smile as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.  
  
Where _is_ Luke, anyway? Chandler wondered.   
  
Probably with Joey, searching for the cake.  
  
Chandler smiled and kissed her on the side of the head. I love you.  
  
I love you too, she told him.   
  
If Autumn loves Will, like, one fourth as much as I love you, then fine, I can be nothing but happy for them, Chandler decided.   
  
Monica smiled. Wow. So you must really love _me_ then if it only takes on fourth.  
  
Okay, fine, maybe two-thirds. She hit him lightly in the side.  
  
You never change, do you? she asked.   
  
Not so much.  
  
Thank you. For everything. I mean, the whole thing with Autumn and Schuyler... we made it through that really well. And I think it was thanks to you.  
  
Well the only reason we made it through Autumn's engagement and wedding was thanks to you, so we're even. She smiled and broke away from him as the song ended.  
  
Oh Daaaad, Autumn said with a smile, approaching them. Time for the father-daughter dance! she said, pulling him back to the dance floor that he and Monica had just stepped off of.  
  
Can't I get a moment's rest? he teased. Autumn smiled at him.   
  
Are you okay with everything? You've been so quiet.  
  
Yeah. I'm fine. It was just hard for me, you know? I mean, my little girl is all grown up and married. But I'm so happy for you two, don't get me wrong. I love you.  
  
Thanks, Daddy, Autumn said.  
  
You look beautiful today, by the way, he added. In case I haven't told you that.  
  
You have, she giggled. A few times.  
  
Well, I'm sure you don't tire of hearing it.  
  
Not really, she said with a smile.  
  
I can't believe this is the same little girl who used to wear that same Barbie nightgown over and over and over and never want to take it off.  
  
If that thing still fit, I'd still be wearing it, she joked. They should make them in adult sizes!  
  
As the song ended, Chandler kissed his daughter on the cheek. I love you. Congratulations. And if you or Will need anything, you know your mom and I are here.  
  
I know. Thank you, she said with a grin. She and Chandler broke apart and headed back to their respective spouses, when Chandler passed Schuyler sitting at a table by herself.  
  
Having fun? he wondered. You look awfully lonely.  
  
Yeah. Well, Jake's not here, no one to dance with. And besides, that last one was a father-daughter dance, and only my mom is here, she said with a laugh.  
  
Okay, then. May _I_ have _this_ dance? Chandler asked as the next song started.   
  
Schuyler said with a bright smile.   
  
Monica's smile.  
  
So, was it hard for you today? she wondered as she and Chandler took their place on the dance floor.  
  
Yeah, it was. It _really_ was, he said. But I really am happy for her. For them.  
  
Me too, Schuyler said. It's hard for me, too, kinda. I mean, now she has a new best friend basically.  
  
Believe me, she's not gonna give you up, Chandler said with a laugh. You two and your friendship always amazed me. You never stopped being friends. We always thought you'd grow apart eventually, and you never did.  
  
We were meant to be friends, I guess, she said with a laugh. Hey, thank you, she added.  
  
For what? he wondered.  
  
Everything. First off, bringing me into the world, and then, secondly, being there for me even though you weren't raising me. I never really saw my dad that much, especially after he remarried and had the twins. But you were always there. And Monica, too. I felt like I had a dad when mine was missing, and two moms. I felt really lucky.  
  
Well, you're welcome. I'm glad I got the chance.  
  
Sometimes I wonder what if Autumn and I had never been switched. I mean, it's so weird to think I'd be your daughter for real.  
  
Yeah, but you know, then you'd have grown up hating me, and this was better. You always liked be this way.  
  
She laughed. she said with a smile. When the song ended, he kissed her on the cheek.   
  
Thanks for the dance, he said as the parted ways.   
  
Having fun? he asked Monica, who was now the one sitting by herself.  
  
Now I'm starting to be depressed, she realized. Don't let me do it.  
  
He smiled. I was just talking to Schuyler, he said. And she, just... well... I never realized...  
  
That she was still our daughter all along? Monica asked. He nodded. She talked to me earlier, she said. While we were helping Autumn get dressed.  
  
It was a win-win situation in the end, he said. We ended up with four great kids, he realized.  
  
Monica nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. We did, she agreed.  
  
But Schuyler grew up too fast, too, he realized. Can I not win today?  
  
Oh, you'll win. Later on. If you know what I mean.  
  
He smiled. Depressed at a wedding, and resorting to sleeping with me. Now where have we done this before?   
  
She grinned. We've come a long way since then.  
  
He looked over at Autumn who was standing with Will, who had his arm around her waist. Grace was playing with Autumn's hair, and Schuyler was standing across from them, laughing. Luke, who had apparently given up on finding the cake, and the spitting image of his father, was trying to look cool by talking to Will.  
  
Everything was okay.


End file.
